My Fair Sister
by kyokomisuto
Summary: This is just a what if story and a completely random thought up idea so I hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah before I forget this story is gonna have a major plot twist since my brilliant mind just thought it up but don't worry I'm not putting them together hehehehe hope you all like it :) and the Uchiha massacre never happens.
1. Prologue

What if Orochimaru's parents didn't die when he thinks they did? What if they went into hiding and had another child! One that was unknown had fair skin silky pink hair and shining emerald green eyes!

Hi! My name is Sakura Hatake I have weird colored pink hair and eyes that are like shining emeralds I don't know who my parents are and I was taken in by Kakashi Hatake who's also known as the Copy Ninja.

I have very few friends but there is one constant his name is Naruto Uzumaki he has blond hair and sparkling blue eyes he has a ramen obsession he's very loud and obnoxious and other people don't like him and his dream is to become the Future Hokage.

My dream is to become a great kunoichi I like snakes spending time with Naruto my hobbies include training to become strong and studying scrolls, learning new jutsu's and standing up to bullies and this is my story of how I found out I was Orochimaru's sister.


	2. Chapter 1 The Birth

-6 months ago-

"Darling I think your pregnant" a man says to his wife "That's impossible" she snaps at him dismissing the outrageous thought immediately the man shrugs and turns away positive that he was right but not willing to cause an argument with his stubborn wife.

-To the present-

Rain was pouring down and lightning streaked across the sky followed by the rumbling of thunder a shrill scream pierces the air "Aaaaaah" a woman cries out as she's on the bed covered in sweat she lets out another scream squeezing the hand of her husband in the process.

"That's it just take deep breaths darling" he soothes wiping the sweat off of her forehead with an already soaked cloth "Gaaaaaaaah" she screams tears streaming down her cheeks taking a deep breath and giving an almighty push.

With a plop a tiny baby lands on the soft bedding giving a small cry "You did it darling" the man says scooping the baby up in his arms and running a wet washcloth over it "It's a girl" he says smiling happily looking towards his wife only to see that her eyes had closed "Darling" he calls out setting the baby down gently.

"Darling wake up" the man calls out shaking her shoulder but receives no answer "DARLING" he cries out realizing his wife had passed on so standing up and blinking back the tears he picks up the baby girl and bundles her in warm blankets grabbing his coat and an umbrella and with the girl in hand steps into the downpour.

Walking briskly through the rain he comes upon the gates of the Leaf Village and quickly deciding what to do he steps through the gates heading straight for the Hokage's Tower hiding in the shadows not wishing to be noticed or recognized finally reaching the Tower he makes the long trek up the stairs and into the building.

Knocking on the door he waits for the Hokage to allow him entrance to the room "Enter" and he does so bowing low "Pardon the intrusion Hiruzen" he apologizes softly straightening "Your HIS parents" the Hokage starts out slowly before stopping upon noticing the tiny bundle the man held carefully with in his arms.

"Please Lord Hokage I have a favor to ask of you" the man begs raising the bundle and kneeling down on the floor "And what is this favor you ask of me" Hiruzen asks standing and moving closer to the still kneeling man "Take care of her that is all that I ask" he says raising the baby higher for Hiruzen to take.

Taking the bundle from the man Hiruzen stares hard at the man "Will you really leave her to never know who her parents are" he asks as the man stands once more "I have already failed one of my children and my wife has passed on so shall I" he says shaking his head when Hiruzen tries to put the baby back into his arms.

"You know the consequences what if she turns out to be just like Orochimaru" Hiruzen asks him harshly but softly not wishing to wake the sleeping child "She won't that's why I have no wish to raise her myself" the man gives Hiruzen a pleading look eyes softening Hiruzen nods holding the baby closer to himself.

"Very well then I shall leave her in capable hands" he says "Thank you Lord Hokage" the man says with another low bow he leaves the office and heads back to the house in the middle of the forest "Darling I'm coming" he says taking a kunai raising it high and piercing his heart ending his life quickly and painlessly.

-With the Hokage-

"You what me to do what Lord Hokage" a tall young man with silver hair and one onyx colored eye yells out "Kakashi do not raise your voice and I will not repeat myself" Hiruzen says sharply "But why should I be the one to take care of her surely there are more competent people out there" Kakashi complains.

"I have already decided that you should be the one to take care of her and there is nothing you can do to change my mind Kakashi my word is Final am I understood" Hiruzen speaks softly yet demanding not wishing to wake the child that was laying in his arms "Very well then Lord Hokage" Kakashi says reluctantly holding out his arms for the child.

"Not yet Kakashi there are still many things we have to do" Hiruzen says standing up and moving towards several scrolls that were piled on a chair "Here takes these" the Hokage says thrusting a few scrolls into said mans hands "What are these for" Kakashi asks in confusion "Ah my dear boy those will help you with taking care of her" he says smiling.

"First you have to baby proof your home Kakashi" the Hokage coughs out at the bewildered look on the mans face "Baby proof my home" he chokes out in disbelief "Yes you can't very well take care of a child without the proper necessities" Hiruzen chides Kakashi patting him on the shoulder gently.

"I suppose not" Kakashi says gathering the rest of the scrolls and disappearing with a pop "Hopefully taking care of you will be just what Kakashi needs" Hiruzen says smiling gently at the tiny baby bouncing her slightly when she lets out a tiny cry and cracks one of her eyes open to reveal a shining emerald green eye.

"Hmm come to think of it you don't have a name" the Hokage slips into his thoughts rocking the child silently in his arms "I've got it your name shall be Sakura Hatake" he says out loud only to hear a coughing noise "Hatake your giving her my last name Lord Hokage" Kakashi says standing there rubbing his throat.

"Ah yes that is correct now have you finished with setting up your home" he asks "Yes Lord Hokage and I have all the directions set up all around the place and what to do when she start's crying" Kakashi says staring at the baby once again holding out his arms for Hiruzen to place her in.

"Here you go Kakashi and take very good care of her" the Hokage says turning away to sit behind his desk "One more thing who are her real parents" Kakashi asks tucking Sakura into his arms "I shall reveal that to you when the time comes but for now it's best for you not to know" Hiruzen answering vaguely.

"Very well then Lord Hokage I shall take my leave" and with that both man and baby were gone from the Office and Hiruzen lets out a sigh "Let's just hope I never have to reveal who she is it's best if no one knows that Orochimaru now has a baby sister" he says quietly in the silence of the room.

-At Kakashi's home-

"See Sakura this is your new home" Kakashi says stepping through the door of the apartment causing a tiny giggle to escape from the girl and he smiles because it's her first 'Hehehe this shouldn't be a problem' he slips into his thoughts only to cringe when a foul smell reaches his nose.

"Ugh looks like you need a bath and a diaper" Kakashi says holding his breath and walking into the bathroom with the girl filling the sink with lukewarm water unwrapping the blankets from the girl and tossing them in the trash taking a soft washcloth and running it over her bottom before quickly putting the diaper on as per the instructions.

"Phew that was kinda easy" Kakashi lets out the breath he had been holding and tucks her closer to his chest "Come on kiddo lets go to bed" he says when she yawns widely in response to his words walking through the house and flipping off the lights Kakashi lays Sakura in the crib before picking her up again.

Dressing her in some pajamas he slips under the covers in his own bed holding her close to him and instantly drifts off into sleep only to be awoken a few hours later by a screaming baby "What is it Sakura" he coo's gently rocking her when a loud grumble meets his ears.

"Oh are you hungry" he asks not really expecting her to answer before standing up with her still in his arms and making his way into the kitchen opening the fridge door and pulling out a bottle setting it on the stove to heat it up before testing it and giving the bottle to Sakura who drinks it without any fuss.

"Now to burp you" placing an old rag over his shoulder he pats Sakura's back gently until a loud burp sounds in his ears and a giggle to let him know that she was happy "Ok baby let's go back to sleep" he says holding her against his chest once again but stops when she starts squirming.

And for the next couple of hours Kakashi tries to tire Sakura out and finally when it's 3:00 in the morning she closes her eyes and drifts back into sleep "About time" Kakashi says softly turning off the lights and laying back down and falling asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 2 Years 1-4

(Year 1)

-Kakashi's POV-

"Come on Sakura say it I know you can" I plead with the little one year old girl "Da" she starts out before stopping 'This has been going on for a couple of hours' I sigh when she once again refuses to say Dada 'Yeah I know me the great Copy Ninja wants my little girl to call me Dada so embarrassing' I muse in my thoughts.

"Dada" she finally cries out with a fierce look in her eyes as she watches something move through grass towards us my lone eye widening in realization 'Ah snake damn it' I swear in my thoughts before slinging a shuriken at it killing it on the spot turning back to Sakura I could swear she was pouting.

"Come on kiddo let's get back home" I say picking her up and grabbing the bag that had all of her things in it I start walking when she starts squirming "What is it Sakura" I ask when she points at the snake I had killed and I realize that it was a white snake "I suppose I could frame it" I think aloud waking back over to the dead snake.

Picking it up I shove it in my pocket and then I realize that Sakura had stopped wiggling "So that was it then" I ask smiling lifting her up in the air and bringing her back down causing her to giggle continuously "Hehe" I laugh with her before tucking her into my arms close to my heart.

"LOOKING GOOD KAKASHI" a very familiar voice screams in my ear causing Sakura to start screaming in response "Gai" I grind out through clenched teeth rocking the screaming baby and making shushing noises after a few moments she calms down and I sigh in relief.

Turning to look at Gai "Where have you been for over a year Kakashi" He asks in confusion looking between myself and Sakura "Lord Hokage asked me to take care of her" I say simply holding up my hand when he opens his mouth to start spouting his usual Youth nonsense.

"Really Gai I don't have the time for you I need to get home and give Sakura her bath" I say before disappearing in a pop unaware of the chaos I had just created "Come on little girl time for your bath" I say setting her in the sink and washing her from the slight dirt that had gathered on her hands while she was playing.

Afterwards we both lay down on my bed as per our daily ritual and she settles down to take her nap once she's asleep I stand up slowly so I don't jar her and leave the room just as I had done every single day for the past year to reflect on all that I had gone through since receiving her to take care of.

'Yes I, Kakashi Hatake am the parent to Sakura Hatake and I don't even know who her real parents are but I suppose that doesn't matter considering how attached to her I am' I muse in my thoughts flipping through my little orange book like usual when a loud pounding sounds through the house and I sigh when of course Sakura wakes up screaming.

Shoving my book back onto the shelf I stand up scowling and walk into the bedroom picking Sakura up and rocking her until she settles down before making my way to the door where someone was still pounding on it "Open up Hatake Kakashi" an unfamiliar voice calls out from the other side.

Opening the door I come face to face with an anbu "What's the matter" I ask upset that he had disturbed us when Sakura had just fallen asleep "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take her Hatake" he says bowing before reaching towards Sakura who backs into my arms away from him.

"And I'm sorry but I can't let you take her" I snarl back at him "That is not your decision to make" he says stepping forward once more reaching out to take Sakura from me "Oh yeah on who's orders" I ask scowling behind my cloth mask "Lord Danzou" he says simply as if that explained everything.

"Well I'm sorry but I only answer to the Hokage" I snap slamming the door in his face thoroughly pissed a soft sniffle alerts me and I look to Sakura "It's ok Sakura nobody is gonna take you from me" I smile rocking her again before going back into the bedroom and laying down once more.

After a few moments her breathing evens out signaling that she had once more fallen asleep but this time I just lay there going through past events of the times I spent with Sakura chuckling when I realized that I hadn't been seen by anyone in over a year but now everyone was gonna know.

(Year 2)

Sighing as Sakura refuses to eat the food I set the spoon down back into the jar and move over to the stove where I kept a bottle on it heating it up slightly before testing it I wave it in front of her "Now are you going to eat just a couple bites or do you still want this" I ask when she reaches for the bottle.

"Fine" I grumble out chuckling slightly when she takes it instantly and starts drinking the formula "One of these days your going to have to eat real food can't always drink the formula you know" I smile ruffling her short pink hair while cleaning up the mess that was made.

I stop when a knock sounds on my door and look over to Sakura and see that she's still sucking on the bottle and move swiftly to the door "Kakashi" Tenzou says once I open the door "You'll never believe the rumor I've heard" he says smiling "You heard from Gai" I guess.

"I've only been away from the village for a year and I come back to find that you have a baby" he says looking around for said baby "This way" I point out rolling my eyes before leading him into the kitchen only to cringe when I realize that she had made an even bigger mess.

"Aha seems like you have your hands full" he laughs out which startles Sakura "Hey not so loud Yamato" I grumble out cleaning up the mess quickly "Mato" I hear her call out and I laugh as well just softer than he had "Seems like she likes you Mato" I mock him when he scowls.

"Yeah well" he trails off when she reaches for him "Mato UP" she cries lifting her hands above her head "You better do as she says Yamato or she'll raise hell" I whisper quietly into his ear not wanting Sakura to hear me curse clenching his eyes shut he picks her up slowly and carefully.

"Hi there girl" he says softly only to be smacked by her little hand "Her name is Sakura" I chuckle out at his dumbstruck face "Ok then Hi there Sakura My name is Yamato and I'm one of your Daddy's old friends" he says and she begins looking around wildly "What is she doing Kakashi" he asks.

"Looking for me" I say stepping into her line of sight "DADA" she laughs out giggling and blowing spit bubbles at the sight of me "Mato Dada" she mumbles incoherently wriggling in his arms and I instantly understand what she wants and I step forward taking her out of Yamato's hands where she calms instantly.

"How did you know what she wanted just from a couple of garbled up words" Yamato asks in confusion "It's because I'm always holding her and never far from her sight this is the first time I've let another person hold her since I started taking care of her" I tell him before hearing a soft yawn.

"Looks like it's naptime" I says softly beckoning Yamato to follow me I lead the way into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and a few moments later she's is sleeping just like usual I stand up and go back into the living with Yamato a few steps behind me I shut the door and sit down.

-Yamato POV-

"So Kakashi where is Sakura's mother" I ask him curiously "I don't know either and I'm not really her father" he says softly "I know your not because she doesn't look anything like you so where did you get her" I ask hoping draw out more information "Lord Hokage asked me to take care of her and I have" he says not really elaborating further.

"And where did Lord Hokage get her" I prod him "I don't know and to be honest if her parents come back I'd raise hell just to keep her I've raised her for 2 years and I don't think I could ever part with her" he reveals to me leaning back into the chair and just closing his eyes.

"That's good because who ever would give up their own child doesn't really deserve to come back into her life" I point out "Well Kakashi I have to go report to Lord Hokage so I guess I will see you and the little squirt later on" I say before exiting through the door and closing it quietly.

'I'm glad that I share the apartment with Kakashi it will make it easier to keep an eye on her' I muse in my thoughts walking towards the Hokage Tower only to be stopped by Asuma "Hey Tenzou long time no see" he says puffing his cigarette "Yeah though can't talk long" I say waving the smoke around.

"Alright then" he says walking towards his apartment and I continue on my way to the Tower making the trek up the stairs I enter the building and wait for admittance and after a few moments I'm allowed to enter "Lord Hokage I'm here to give you my report" I say handing over the file.

(Year 3)

"Say ahh Sakura-chan" I ask holding out the spoon that had turkey baby food on it "NO" she shouts turning her head away "Baba" she says reaching for the bottle that was sitting on the stove "Sakura-chan can't you eat just one little bite for me" I ask pouting jutting my lower lip out acting as if I was going to start crying.

'Aha gotcha' I muse when she looks at me opening her mouth reluctantly for the food "There we go see that wasn't to bad was it Sakura-chan" I ask "Mato Baba" she says holding out her hands "I suppose so but sooner or later your going to have to eat more of this food" I say handing her the already prepared bottle.

-Kakashi POV-

"I'm back" I announce stepping into the kitchen to see Sakura sucking away on the bottle "You told me that you could get her to eat Yamato" I turn an angry eye on him "And I did" he says smiling triumphantly holding out the jar "How many bites did you get her to eat" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

"It was only one but I can get her to eat more every day and we can cut back on the formula as well" he says and I nod hoping that he would be able to do it "So long as she starts eating solids I'm happy" I tell him leaning against the counter as he cleans up the mess that Sakura had created.

Watching him for a few moments I let out a sigh "I'm going on a mission" I start out slowly "And how long are you going to be gone" he asks stopping and turning around to face me "A few months" I say sighing again "I see well I'll take good care of her you know that Kakashi" he says.

"I know Yamato it just that I don't know if I can handle being away from her for more than a month" I let out "Ah well that's where I come in and don't worry I won't let her forget her Dada" he mocks and I smack him on the back of the head "And I'll write down everything she does" he admits to me.

"Thanks Yamato you have no idea how much this means to me" I breathe out before picking up Sakura who had finally noticed me "Hey there Sakura did ya miss me" I blow a raspberry on her belly causing her to laugh "DADA" she giggles out throwing her tiny arms around my neck in a hug.

"I know I missed you to" I say holding her close and cuddling her for a moment before walking into the our bedroom and laying down on the bed "Listen Sakura Dada's going away for awhile and Mato is going to be the one taking care of you" I talk to her softly smoothing down her unruly hair that was growing longer each and every day.

Sighing when she falls into a deep sleep I start to stand up as usual but decide not to and lay back down holding Sakura closer knowing that after tonight I wouldn't be able to hold her like this for a few months to come 'I'm sorry Sakura I don't really want to leave you' I think slipping into a light sleep.

-The Next Day-

"Well Yamato" I whisper not wanting to wake Sakura who was sleeping peacefully in his arms "This is it and I guess I'll see you in a few months" I say grabbing my rucksack and opening the door quietly "Yeah good luck Kakashi" he calls back shutting the door softly and with that my mission began.

First I had to find the rogue ninja 'Just wait Orochimaru I will find you' I vow exiting through the village gates and leaving the Hidden Leaf Village behind for the next few months pushing chakra into my legs I speed up and for the next several hours I travel through the forest.

And that's how the next month and a half goes me searching through different towns and traveling all around looking for Orochimaru 'But sadly I haven't even gotten a single clue as to where he could be hiding' I scowl in my thoughts thinking of the snake charmer and all that he had done to the village.

Finally on the 5th month of my mission I come across a lead and I grab hold of it like a lifeline "And where did you say you saw this man" I ask "Up in the mountains he's making some kind of village" he says flippantly pointing in said direction before walking away.

'At least it's a start' I think turning in the opposite direction and heading back to the Leaf Village to report my findings and after 7 hours of back breaking traveling I reach the village and instead of walking I disappear with a pop and reappear in the office handing him the file I disappear without a word.

Landing in front of my home I walk up the steps and open the door quickly yet quietly and shut the same way before heading down the hall and into my bedroom stripping myself of the dirty clothes and changing I hear the door open and I finish rearranging my mask before greeting them "I'm Home Sakura" I smile hearing her squeal in delight.

(Year 4)

"Dada" she runs over to me and I lean down scooping her into my arms "My you've grown" I laugh swinging her around gently "Mhm" she hums lightly "Mato says that in a couple more years I can even join the academy" she says and I look up in shock "Yes she's rather articulate" he shrugs.

"Your gonna be the smartest in your class Sakura I just know it" I smile flicking her nose lightly "Uh huh" she nods and I laugh "It seems I've missed out on quite a bit" I announce sadly setting her on the floor "Don't worry I didn't forget" Yamato says holding out a book.

"Thanks Yamato" I say patting his back "It was no problem" he chuckles "In fact it was a great pleasure taking care of her" he smiles softly in the direction Sakura had ran in and after a few moments she comes running back out "Look what Mato got me Dada" she shoves something into my hands enthusiastically.

Grimacing behind my mask as I realize it's a dead snake framed in glass just like the one I framed when she was one "Yeah it's pretty cool" I say handing it back to her gently trying not to let the disgust in my voice reach her ears "MHM" she hums a bit louder and I can't help but smile.

"Ok Sakura-chan it's time for naptime" Yamato says picking her up "NO don't wanna" she rejects the idea immediately reaching for me "I'll still be here Sakura" I soothe patting her head gently "But" she pouts "I've got some things to do" I answer and she sniffles "Ok dada" nodding and settling down.

A few minutes later Yamato comes out of the bedroom chuckling "I think you should read that book" he says exiting the house probably running some errands and so I settle down into my favorite chair and open the book that was filled with 5 months worth of memories.

_-Sakura's Diary of First's-_

_(1st Month)_

_You wouldn't believe it Kakashi but the moment you were gone she knew that you were missing it was quite magnificent if just a little bit sad when she kept calling out for her Dada and I've had to stay very close to her because she instantly thinks I'm going to disappear as well._

_Kakashi I've finally managed to get the little bugger to eat more than 3 spoonfuls of the turkey baby food see quite the accomplishment if I do say so myself and she's also cut back on drinking the formula and now barely calls out for her Baba or in other words the bottle._

_(2nd Month)_

_I'm telling you this girl is amazing she's completely bypassed crawling and started walking and now she wants to walk everywhere we go it's just so cute that I'm having a hard time controlling myself in public and keeping my self from squealing hehe yeah I just admitted that to you so keep it quiet or else._

_Today Sakura made her first friend you remember Naruto Minato's little boy she practically latched onto him when other kids where bullying him and in the process got her first owie as she called it but when it was time to leave she didn't want to let go of poor Naruto._

_(3rd Month)_

_I take Sakura to the park every single day to play with Naruto oh she's also made another friend Ino Yamanaka name ring a bell yeah she's Inoichi's little girl but I don't think Sakura-chan likes her to much seeing as how she practically cowered behind Naruto the entire time._

_She met the Hokage today and she called him grapa it was absolutely adorable and I had to hide a laugh behind a cough during the meeting afterwards I took her out for some icecream and don't worry Kakashi I'm not spoiling her too much and she doesn't ask for hardly anything._

_(4th Month)_

_It's truly amazing Kakashi she now articulates every thing she says doesn't stutter over her words anymore and she's absolutely the brightest child I have ever met I took her to the park again and she got into her first fight it was amusing to watch her throwing her tiny fist at the girl Ami who always picks on Naruto-kun._

_She met the Uchiha boy today and needless to say when he called Naruto idiot she slapped him I had to stop myself from laughing before I intervened in the fight before it got out of hand oh yeah Naruto was cheering her on and once Sasuke was gone they hugged it was sweet._

_(5th Month)_

_Today's her birthday and I asked her what she wanted she asked me for another snake to frame on the wall just like the one her Dada got her when she was only one and so I did she is growing into a very smart girl and I told her today that she might be able to enter the academy early._

_-End of Sakura's Diary of First's-_

I close the book after reading it all the way through and realize that I have a truly magnificent little girl several moments pass my eyes slowly close and I lay the book in my lap drifting off into a deep sleep wiping away the exhaustion from the mission just glad to be home.


	4. Chapter 3 Years 5-7

(Year 5)

-Kakashi POV-

"Daddy wake up" a soft giggling voice whispers into my ear and I jerk upright into the bed "Huh what's going on" I ask in confusion reaching for the kunai hidden underneath my pillow "Your supposed to help me get dressed for the academy today" I turn to look at Sakura who was currently pouting.

"Ah" I answer smartly reaching out to ruffle her hair only to have her tiny hands swat mine away "I just brushed it" Sakura whines out smoothing her hair down and glaring at me "Now Sakura-chan what would you like to wear" I ask distracting her from her hair "This" she shows me and I smile at the outfit.

It was a red shirt with blue shorts covered in white flowers "Alright Sakura lift your arms up" I tell her and she does so and I pull the shirt over her head before helping her into the shorts "And there you go all done now have you had breakfast" I ask and she nods rapidly "Good" I tell her.

-30 minutes later-

"Ok here's your lunch and backpack and I will see you when the academy let's out at 3:15" I tell Sakura patting her head gently when she looks nervously at the building "Is it safe" she asks in a whisper "Yes" I assure her nudging her forward slightly and after a few moments she walks the rest of the way by herself.

-Sakura POV-

Taking a deep breath I open the door to the classroom and see the teacher standing behind the desk "My your certainly an early bird and what's your name" he asks "Sakura Hatake" I say clearly "Ah I see" he says "My name is Iruka Umino but you can call me Iruka-sensei" he tells me.

"Alright Sakura-chan go ahead and choose your seat" he smiles pointing towards the desk and I sit in the front row and wait patiently "Hey Iruka-sensei" I ask shyly "Yes" he answers looking away from the chalkboard "Um what are the other kids gonna be like" I blurt out quickly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm sure you'll make some really good friends" he says smiling again and I sit there in silence for another 10 minutes before other kids start showing up my eyes widen in happiness when I see that Naruto is gonna be in the same class as me.

"Naruto-kun" I squeal standing up from my seat and rushing down to him gripping him in a tight hug "Sakura-chan can't breathe" he pants out and I let him go grabbing his hand and pulling him up to my seat and point at the seat next to me "Sit there Naruto-kun" I order him grinning happily.

My happiness turns into anger when Ami walks through the door right as the bell rings "You should go back to where you belong freak" she whispers under her breath as she passes us but I ignore her just then the sound of the door opening again catches my attention and I look up and blink in surprise.

'Why are there two Naruto's' my inner asks and I shrug 'I don't know but I'm gonna ask' I tell her before poking Naruto in the side "Hey Naruto when did you have a twin and where have you been hiding him" I whisper to him as the Naruto-look-alike stands in front of the class.

When all he does is shrug in response I look towards the front and wait to see what would happen with this clone "Alright I know that this year has just started but we have a new student and I want you all to welcome him" Iruka-sensei says nudging the boy forward so that he could introduce himself.

"Hi my name is Minato Namikaze" he says brightly smiling and showing his dimples "Ok Minato-kun take your seat by" Iruka-sensei says looking around the classroom before stopping on the empty seat that was next to me "By Sakura-chan" he says and I raise my hand to let him know where I was.

'Good this will give us a chance to interrogate him' inner says smiling viciously once he sits down I pay very close attention to Iruka-sensei as he teaches us and soon it was lunchtime "Naruto-kun want to have lunch with" I ask and he grins widely letting me know his answer.

"May I join you as well" Minato asks from the other side of me and I turn to look at him critically "Can you tell me why you look like My Naruto-kun first" I ask pleasantly causing him to blink in shock at the very direct question "I can't at least not right now" he says simply yet vaguely.

"Come on Sakura-chan let's just let him eat with us there's no harm in it" Naruto begs me with his blue eyes and I smile "Of course he can" and with that the rest of the day passes peacefully and soon school has let out and I say goodbye to Naruto and Minato and leave with my dad.

(Year 6)

-Kakashi POV-

"So he's really becoming a bigger pain than we originally thought" I say smoothly not looking up from my book "Yes it seems like he's creating a village that will be known as the Hidden Sound Village and he will take up the position as Otokage" the Hokage says to those of us gathered in his office.

"Right now I don't want anyone moving independently and everyone has to stay in pairs of two am I understood good then dismissed except for Kakashi and Yamato" Hiruzen orders and we wait for the rest of the jonin and anbu to file out the door soon only the three of us were left.

"It must be pretty important if you couldn't tell the rest of them Lord Hokage" Yamato said from beside me "What is it Lord Hokage" I ask when I see sadness with in his eyes "It's about Sakura I'm afraid" he starts out softly "It's high time I told you who her real parents are" he finishes clasping his hands together.

"If they've come to get Sakura they can forget it" I snap out "There's no need to worry Kakashi they won't be coming to get her as they are already dead" he explains "But then why do we need to know.." I trail off upon noticing the look on his face and I stand absolutely still waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"I didn't even know they were alive until he came to me the night that Sakura was born Orochimaru's father and mother are also Sakura's father and mother which makes them siblings" Hiruzen says and I stand there in absolute shock 'That explains why she likes snakes' I muse.

"She's nothing like him" I start to say but am cut off by the Hokage "That is why she was given to you too take care of Kakashi" he says and I'm shocked speechless once again within the span of 5 minutes "I see" I say and then I disappear hiding my anger at the thought of being used.

'I can't believe I was taking care of that monsters little sister' I snarl in my thoughts heading towards Team Seven's old training ground and where the memorial stone for fallen shinobi was located and that's where I stay for several hours just thinking about everything.

-Sakura POV-

"Come on Naruto we are going to be late" I pull him along by the hand winding through the streets around people to the academy "I know Sakura-chan I know" he huffs out and after a few moments we finally make it to the academy "Safe" I breathe out as we reach the classroom.

Upon entering I ram right into a person's back and I hear the person growl out "Watch where you're going freak" and I look up and see Ami turning my head I pull Naruto through the door walking passed her and ignoring her "Why were you two almost late" Minato asks.

"My dad and Uncle Mato weren't there when I woke up but everything was prepared for me" I answer feeling a little sad but brightening up immediately at the thought of seeing both of them for dinner that night straightening in my seat as I hear whispered voices behind me I frown before tuning them out.

"Ok today class we will be working on our endurance training so put your books away and follow me quietly" Iruka-sensei says and we all stand up and he leads the way out onto the training grounds "First are the 3 laps whoever can finish them get's a prize" he says holding out a bag.

'Ok Sakura just take a deep breath good now stretch out your muscles like Uncle Mato taught us and then we should be ready' my inner instructs me and I take my position next to and in between both Naruto and Minato "On the whistle now 3..2..1 pfft" and with that I start running.

'Easy there Sakura remember slow and steady wins the race but fast and…..' she trails of not remembering the rest of the words 'Anyways you get the idea' she snaps disappearing and I slow down slightly so that I don't lose my breath soon enough we are on the 3rd lap and I'm still going slow.

'Now Sakura now' Inner yells and I speed up exponentially bypassing both Minato and Naruto who were both doing well themselves "Hehehe" I laugh when I reach the finish line first and after a couple of moments Naruto and Minato follow "Very good all three of you" Iruka smiles holding out the bag for us to reach into.

Finally the day ends and I walk home alone wondering where my Dad was 'Hmm something's not right Sakura' Inner whispers and I nod along with her soon it was dinner time and dad still was not home opening my mouth I go to ask but decide not to and excuse myself not really feeling hungry.

(Year 7)

Over the past year my dad had been pulling away from me and I couldn't understand why 'Maybe something's bothering him' Inner says and I pause realizing that she had been showing up more and more over the past year as well 'That's right you need someone to be there for you' she says and I smile lightly.

'Your right I don't have the time to be moping around I have to oomph' I stop in mid sentence upon ramming into someone "Sorry" I whisper looking down but when no one answers I look up and lock eyes with onyx colored eyes "I'm sorry" I blurt out bowing my head in apology.

When all he does is pat my head and send me on my way I breathe out a sigh of relief 'He was cute' Inner squeals in I roll my eyes at her 'For one Inner we are WAY to young and for two he's not my type' I tell her smartly before locking her in a box and focusing on my surroundings.

-Yamato POV-

"You can't keep doing this Kakashi" I shout at him once he appears in the living long after Sakura had left "Why should I care" he snarls out and I grab hold of his arm "Kakashi by pushing her away like you are doing she's gonna turn out to be just like him" I whisper letting him go.

"Why did it have to be her of all things" he suddenly yells out sitting down in his chair shoulders slumping in defeat "There are things we can't control and you know it now be a man and be the father that Sakura remembers" I slap him on the shoulder hoping that this little talk would straighten him out.

"Your right Yamato" he says standing up with a look in his eye that I hadn't seen for over a year "I'm going to find her right now" Kakashi tells me before disappearing with a pop leaving me alone to clean up the house 'Again' I supply in my mind hoping that things would soon be back to normal.

-Sakura POV-

'How did things turn out like this' Inner asks and I shrug still looking at my dad warily 'One moment we are sitting in class and the next he barges into the classroom demanding Iruka-sensei to let us out early' Inner says I stop suddenly when I realize that he had stopped as well.

-Kakashi POV-

I turn around and see Sakura looking at me warily 'I suppose in some ways I deserve that look' I scowl in my thoughts before bending down to her level "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan for not being a good enough Father for the past year and I'm sorry ignoring you and everything else I have done" I rattle off.

Closing my eye sadly I'm shocked when her small arms wrap around my neck for a hug and I pull her closer as she starts sobbing "I thought I had done something to make you hate me Daddy" she wails out and I frown realizing that I had done more than I had thought.

"You haven't done anything wrong Sakura-chan it's just that I had something I had to sort out myself" I tell her when her sobbing dies down to sniffles "Are you gonna be ok now daddy" she asks rubbing her eyes "Yes from now on I'll be ok" I smile wiping her tears away.

"Now how about we go do something fun" I ask standing up and holding my hand out for her to take "Shouldn't I go back to class though" she asks looking around nervously "Don't be silly you've been excused for the rest of the day" I smile ruffling her hair when she turns to look at me with wide eyes.

-Sakura POV-

"And then we went to the park and my daddy got me some icecream and then I fed some of my icecream cone to the birds" I tell Naruto enthusiastically "Wow I wish I had a dad like that" he says and Minato who was sitting on my other side chokes on his food and I turn to look at him in alarm.

"Are you ok Minato-kun" I ask patting his back softly after a few moments his coughing subsides and he nods letting me know that he was alright 'Wonder what that was all about' Inner asks and I shrug in answer 'Don't know' I answer simply turning back around in my seat.

"Hey Sakura want to come over to my place once school let's out" Ino asks from behind me and I turn my head to look at her "I don't know you'd have to ask my dad" I tell her when Iruka-sensei finally enters the classroom 5 minutes after the bell had rung and he settles us all down.

After the day ends I walk with Ino to the usual spot I meet my dad at and I wait for him to show up after a few minutes he does "Hello Sakura did you have a good day" he asks and I nod before motioning to Ino "Ah Ino-chan how are you today" he smiles at her from behind his mask.

"Um Hatake-san I was wondering if Sakura could come stay at my house this weekend" she smiles at him shyly but manages to get out all the words without stuttering in the presence of my dad "If it's alright with your dad Ino-chan" he says looking behind him where her father stood waiting and she runs over to him.

After a few moments she comes back over "He said that it was alright" she smiles grabbing my hand and tugging me along behind her 'Yeesh this girl hasn't changed since the day we met' Inner laughs out and I do the same in my thoughts 'Your right' I smile happy that I even have friends.


	5. Chapter 4 Years 8-11

(Year 8)

-Naruto POV-

"Come on Sakura-chan hurry or we are gonna be late" I call out to my friend who was lagging behind me with a downcast expression on her face "I know Naruto" she sighs out before speeding up and passing me "What's going on with Sakura" Minato asks from the other side of me.

"I'm not sure maybe her dad is being mean again" I scrunch up my face in displeasure at the thought "I don't think that's it Naruto remember he takes her everywhere and she practically clings onto him" he reasons and I nod at his words "So we have to find out the problem quick" I point out.

"Yeah otherwise it will consume her and what's left won't be the Sakura-chan we know" he says right as we enter the building looking around the classroom I spot Sakura at our regular desk but Ami is standing next to her with a smug look in her eyes and I grow angry at the thought of someone picking on Sakura.

"Hey leave her alone" I snap at her startling Ami and she jerks away from Sakura and rushes up to her desk and sits down without a word "Sakura-chan did she do something to you is" I ask concerned but when all she does is shake her head and smile that feeling grows even more.

-Sakura POV-

'Our Dad's not really our dad Sakura-chan' Inner wails out 'And we apparently have an older brother named Orochimaru' I point out causing her to wail out and I wince at the volume 'Geeze Inner calm down your affecting my attitude' I warn her 'BUT' she screams out.

'That's enough Inner Dad obviously thought that we were mature enough to know and we will not disappoint him am I clear' I growl out at her 'Sigh when did you get so mean Sakura-chan' she whines out before disappearing into the recesses of my mind and I let out a breath of relief.

'Finally' I think before focusing on the real world only to find Minato and Naruto staring at me as if I had finally cracked "Really guys I'm ok nothing to worry about" I tell them hoping that it would make them back off a little bit and I breathe slightly easier when they do so.

"If your sure Sakura-chan" Naruto says before paying attention to Iruka-sensei who was currently writing something on the chalk board after a few minutes he puts the chalk down and turns towards us "Alright can anyone tell me what these are" he asks and I instantly raise my hand.

"Yes Sakura-chan" he asks "Those are handsigns for us to use when we are executing our jutsu's" I answer correctly much to the disappointment of Ami who was glaring at me from her seat 3 rows up 'Hehehe we are definitely the smartest in class' Inner appears smirking.

"Very good Sakura-chan" Iruka praises me and give him a happy smile "That was awesome Sakura" Naruto says hugging me and I hug him back quickly before releasing him "I have to agree with Naruto" Minato pipes up and I look at him before smiling shyly "Thank you Minato-kun" I breathe out.

After a few minutes the bell rings and I look around in confusion 'Is something happening' Inner asks nervously 'I don't know' I respond as smoke fills the classroom and my senses are instantly on alert I'm startled when a hand jerks me too my feet and I bang my head loosing consciousness.

-A few hours later-

"Ugh what's going on" I groan as my eyes flutter open to pitch black "I see you have finally awoken Sakura Hatake" I voice hisses in my ears "Who are you show yourself you coward" I call out confidently "My what a sharp little tongue you have girl don't you know that you could get yourself in trouble with it" the voice hisses out.

"Why don't you show your face instead of hiding in the shadows" I call out again but when no one answers nervousness starts to creep in on me and I shiver then the lights flip on and I squint my eyes in the brightness and I jerk when something cold touches my neck.

Swiveling around I'm met with gold eyes rimmed with purple "Who are you" I ask and he smiles viciously "I am Orochimaru and you'll be good bait for the boy who has gotten close enough to kill me" he hisses out and my eyes widen 'This is our brother' Inner says sadly before bursting into sobs.

'Calm down Inner Dad will come to save us' I try to soothe her while trying to keep myself from falling apart just like my Inner was doing "I'm not afraid of you" I growl out staring straight into his eyes "You certainly have spunk I'll give you that" Orochimaru pats my head.

"My Dad and Uncle Yamato will come to save me" I draw as much courage as I can and snap out at him "Oh that's exactly what I want little girl" he smiles viciously and I shudder "So you better be a good girl and Don't even think about trying to get away" he smiles disappearing.

(Year 9)

'It's been over a year since I met my older brother Orochimaru and my Dad came to save me as predicted but in the middle of the fight he just up and vanished' I muse in my thoughts as I draw closer to the Ninja Academy where all of my friends were meeting up as our daily weekend ritual.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN" a loud voice calls out my name and I look up to see Naruto waving his arms madly and I smile and wave back "Your late" he pouts smacking my forehead lightly "I know my dad made me stay behind a bit longer wanted to give me a self defense lesson" I tell him.

"Aww that's so cool Sakura-chan your already getting trained and we aren't even out of the academy yet" he pouts again and I smack his arm lightly "Yeah well you all know what happened last year so my dad wants me to learn some self defense its not much but it's enough" I point out and they all cringe remembering last year.

"It's good that your getting some practice in it will help you in the following years as a ninja" Minato says patting my back gently before walking over to stand beneath the tree "Anyways I brought food" I smile showing them the bag that I had brought a long with me.

"Sweet did you make all of that Sakura" Ino asks and I shake my head "No my Uncle Yamato did" I smile remembering him running around the kitchen wearing that frilly yellow apron and I giggle "What's so funny Sakura" she pokes me in the side "It's nothing just remembering something funny" I tell her.

"Alright everybody let's dig in" I say spreading the food out on the blanket when I feel eyes on me and I look around in alarm but seeing no one I let out a sigh of relief 'Phew seems it was just our imagination' Inner says 'Yeah it's not like we aren't paranoid or anything' I snort out at her.

'Hey anyone would be paranoid after meeting our creep of a brother' she shudders out in disgust and I nod agreeing with her 'That's true' I say before tuning her out and paying attention to the conversation going on around me that my three friends were having and I smile happy that I have such wonderful friends.

-An hour later-

I jerk upright and look around feeling someone staring at me again 'Sakura-chan this isn't our imagination this time is it' Inner asks me uneasily 'No I don't think it is' I tell her pulling the kunai my dad had given me out from underneath my shirt and holding it defensively in front of me.

After a few moments Sasuke Uchiha walks out from behind a tree and I groan "What do you want Uchiha-san" I ask politely while rolling my eyes mentally 'Beat him up Sakura-chan' Inner yells glaring daggers at him 'Shush Inner if he calls Naruto an idiot I'm definitely taking a swing at him' I compromise with her.

'Fine' she pouts before brightening at the prospect of a fight "I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys" he asks shyly and I look at him warily "You have to follow my rules though Sasuke-san" I tell him and he just nods "I'll do anything" he blurts out and I smirk.

"Ok first rule no calling anyone and I mean Naruto when I say that an idiot" I say and he nods grimacing slightly "Two No unnecessary comments or insults and three welcome to the group" I smile at him warmly pointing in the direction of where everyone else was sitting comfortably underneath the tree.

"What's that bastard doing here" I hear Naruto whisper loudly "Ok Naruto no calling him names like that Sasuke has made a request to hang out with us and I'm letting him does anyone else have a problem with that" I ask looking between Ino and Minato "No problem here Sakura" they both salute and I smile.

"Good" I smile and sit down on the ground "Come on Sasuke don't be shy no one's going to bite you" I tease him giggling mentally when a blush appears on his cheeks 'Ahaha that's so cute' Inner swoons and I groan at the mental pictures she was showing me.

'Not now Inner have to focus' I groan to and shove her into the corner of my mind and lock her into a mental box for the remainder of the day "That was fun guys I can't wait till next weekend" I announce enthusiastically as we pack up our trash and remaining food and then we split ways with each other.

'Come on Inner let's go home' I yawn to her suddenly feeling exhausted 'Your right' she smiles lightly before disappearing into her corner as I call it and with that we make the rest of our trek home in silence "How was your day Sakura-chan" Uncle Yamato asks "It was great even made a new friend" I smile yawning again.

(Year 10)

Tapping my foot impatiently I wait for Sasuke to show up 'Yeah he's always late' Inner says pacing around in the confines of my head 'Stop that your giving me a headache' I snap at her 'Geeze Sakura a little warning next time would be nice' she snarls back at me and I sigh 'Sorry Inner just a little snappy today' I apologize.

"I'm sorry for being late Sakura" Sasuke says appearing in front of my eyes and I jump back "Jesus don't do that Sasuke" I growl at him "My dad ordered my brother to come with me today that's why I'm late" he says pointing behind him and I look to see 'It's that guy from before' Inner squeals and I cringe.

"Well so long as he doesn't interrupt our training" I tell him falling into a defensive stance "He's just here to watch" Sasuke says doing the same after a few moments and no one making the first move I jump forward swinging my arm and fist towards his gut only to be blocked by his arm.

"Nice Sasuke" I smirk back-flipping over the leg he thrusts out at him before cart-wheeling forward and throwing a few shuriken in the process hoping to distract him as predicted he blocks the shuriken but isn't fast enough to block my kick and he stumbles backwards slightly winded.

"Oh come on Sasuke I know your tougher than that" I taunt throwing random punches and kicks at him throwing him further off balance "Just you wait Sakura" he wheezes out going through a set of handsigns and I jump back in time to miss the medium-sized fire ball.

"Good one but not good enough" I smirk jumping forward and punching him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground and placing a kunai against his neck "I win that makes it 14-3" I smile before holding out my hand to help him up and he takes it dusting off his clothes.

"Sasuke you must not let your opponent get the better of you outsmart the smart and you will have the win" the older boy speaks up for the first time since we had started our little spar "Hey just leave him alone I think he did fine" I growl at him but when all he does is stare at Sasuke I huff in annoyance.

'Stupid boys' I snarl in my thoughts 'Yeah I agree on you with this one Sakura-chan' Inner says crossing her arms "Again you want me to fight her again Itachi-nii-san" Sasuke yells in exasperation "Merlin's beard she's only going to beat me into the ground again" he huffs out.

"You need to become stronger to live up to the name of Uchiha" the boy I now know as Itachi says before falling silent once more "It's alright Sasuke let's go again" I smile letting him know that I wasn't going to take it easy on him this time and that he better step up his game.

Once again we fall into our defensive positions but this time Sasuke is the one to make the first move slinging a few kunai at me leaning back I dodge them and flip to the side breathing deeply waiting for him to move again my eyes widen when I feel something creep up my spine.

'Sakura-chan that's genjutsu he's using' Inner snickers out instantly dispelling it but I remain in a fake daze hoping to draw him forward keeping my face blank but smirking mentally when he falls for my trap once he's just a step away from me I spring forward punching his shoulder before going through a flurry of punches and kicks.

I'm knocked backwards when Sasuke reaches forward and slams my gut with his open palm and I jump back to keep myself from falling over smiling at him and breathing harshly I decide to end the spar going through a set of handsigns of my own I disappear suppressing my chakra as well.

Chuckling mentally as Sasuke looks around wildly flaring his chakra outwards looking for me 'Let's get him Sakura-chan' Inner pumps her fist up into the air screaming out profanities 'Quiet Inner your making me loose my concentration' I tell her before stealthily moving forward.

'One..two…THREE' I shout in my thoughts dropping the jutsu and tackling Sasuke to the ground where we struggle for a few moments before I finally pin him underneath me "Gotcha again Sasuke" I smirk while he scowls "I get it Sakura" he rolls his eyes at me and I stand up.

"Thanks for the spar Sasuke" I call out as he heads home with his brother 'Man wish we had a normal brother like Sasuke does' Inner whines out 'Yeah well be grateful we even have a dad' I tell her before heading home myself I come home to an empty house and just pass out on my bed.

(Year 11)

-Minato POV-

"Naruto don't you think Sasuke's been a little distant for the past year" I whisper over to Naruto who was staring blankly at the door waiting for Sakura to walk through "Huh oh yeah now that you mention it he hasn't been coming to our get-togethers at all recently" he says before staring at the door again.

Rolling my eyes "You know Naruto that no matter how much you stare at the door Sakura isn't going to walk through it" I tell him "Why is that" he asks looking towards me again "Because she's already here" I say pointing behind us where Sakura stood chatting with Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN" he screams and I sigh 'I wonder when I will be able to tell them the truth' I ask myself before chuckling lightly under my breath when she gives a jerk and looks at Naruto in disbelief "Geeze Naruto no need to scream" she says walking down the aisle to sit between us as usual.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" he says pouting in the process "Hehe it's alright" she tell him patting his arm "Hey guess what today is Sakura-chan" he asks excitedly "It's exam day to see if we are qualified to become genin and be put under a jonin instructor until we make chunin and eventually jonin ourselves" she answers smartly.

I turn to look at Naruto who was currently pouting "Aww come on couldn't you at least pretend like you don't know the answer so that I could tell you" he huffs turning away from her "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't realize that you wanted to tell me" she smiles tightly trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well next time I'll let you answer" she says and he finally turns back around to look at Sakura "You mean it" he asks and she nods after a few minutes he smiles brightly turning forward in his seat as Iruka step through the door "Alright class as you know today we are having our exams" he says taking out a list.

And for the next few hours our classmates names are called out when he finally get's the H's "Sakura Hatake" he calls out and she stands up and walks down the aisle into the room that was placed at the back of the classroom for the examinations and tests that they give out regularly.

-Sakura POV-

'Ok Sakura-chan we can do this' Inner says confidently 'I know we can I'm just worried about Naruto' I tell her 'Oh' she responds "Alright first I'd like to see the Transformation jutsu" Iruka-sensei asks and I weave the hand signs quickly before calling out "Transformation" and I turn into a perfect copy my Inner.

"Very good next is clone jutsu" he says and I cringe realizing that Naruto may fail before again doing the hand sign and soon enough there were three clones standing next to me "Well done here is your pass" he hands me the pass that would allow to get my headband on time.

'Cha we so beat that test' Inner thrusts her hands into the air and dances around in triumph 'Let's just hope that Naruto can oohh' I stop cutting my sentence off and turn back around to Iruka-sensei "Sensei" I ask stepping back into the room quickly "Yes what is it Sakura-chan" he asks looking up from his paperwork.

"It's about Naruto actually can you please give him a different jutsu to test him on because honestly his clone jutsu isn't very good" I ask him pleadingly and he just smiles "I'll think about it" he says and I exit the room feeling dread in the pit of my stomach 'I just know something is going to go wrong' I think.

'Sure enough Naruto didn't pass the exam' Inner says dejectedly as both myself and Minato look high and low for him "Naruto-kun where are you" I call out through the quickly darkening forest after a few moments and not receiving any answer I sigh "He's not here" I tell Minato.

"He has to be" Minato says flaring his chakra outwards and I sigh before following along behind him "You two should head home now you'll see Naruto tomorrow" a voice says from behind us and I freeze in fear before turning around slowly "Uncle Yamato" I breathe out in relief.

"Come one you two" he says holding us and soon we are back in front of my house "Thanks Uncle Yamato" I tell him before skipping inside glad that Naruto was going to be ok 'Thank god I was about to burst into sobs' Inner says and I grin 'You big cry baby' I tease her.

-The next day-

"It seems we've all passed and that we are all gonna be genin" I shout excitedly as we stand at our regular spot glad to see that Sasuke had decided to join us knowing that the past year had been tough on him "I can't wait to see what being a genin will bring us" I tell him smiling happily.


	6. Chapter 5 My Dad is My Sensei Oh No

-Sakura POV-

'Today's the day we get our Leaf Village Headbands and become official genin' Inner screams excitedly and I laugh at her antics 'Aha your right though I do have to wonder who will be on our team' I tell her worriedly 'Ah don't worry I have some sort of idea' she sniggers out.

When she doesn't elaborate I lock her in the mental box deep with in the recesses of my mind and finish eating breakfast 'Wonder where dad and uncle Yamato are this morning' I ask before realizing that they might have been called in for a meeting of some sort with Lord Hokage.

Sighing I think about my dad and everything he had said to me last night as I realized that once I was put on a team that I wouldn't have much time to spend with everybody especially him and I had just burst into tears and ran away from the dinner table unaware that he was following me.

-Flashback-

"Sakura is something wrong" he asks and I turn around startled "Dad it's just that I'm afraid that once I get put on a team I won't be able to spend anytime with you anymore" I sob out clutching my pillow to me I watch as he sighs and sits on the edge of my bed "Listen to me carefully" he says.

Nodding I wait for him to speak "Sakura" he starts out before falling silent again "No matter what happens never forget that your team is what is most important and that teamwork is always needed no matter how you may or may not get along" he finishes quietly yet seriously.

"I know dad Teamwork is important" I tell him "That's not all Sakura once you become genin the world won't be the same anymore everything will change" he tells me "And you may end up dead if you make the wrong moves that is why I trained you Sakura so that doesn't happen" he finishes sadly.

"Oh Dad" I cry out hugging him fiercely crying even harder now at his words "I will become a strong kunoichi and I will make you proud AND I'll do with my team at my side no matter who they maybe" I finish determinedly flashing him a bright smile and wiping the tears away.

-End Flashback-

"Sakura your going to be late for your Graduation Ceremony if you don't stop Daydreaming" a voice whispers in my ear and with a I shriek standing up grabbing the hidden kunai and preparing to attack the person who had startled me "Easy there Sakura-chan" Uncle Yamato's voice says catching my hand.

"Uncle you should never sneak up on me like that but your right I need to get going so bye" I call out slinging my backpack over my shoulder and running out the door unaware that he was doubled over laughing 'Got to hurry Saku-chan' Inner yells out and I cringe 'Quiet' I snap concentrating on using my chakra.

After a few minutes I finally reach the academy where everyone was currently gathered and I breathe a sigh of relief before pushing through the crowd of people making my way to the front where my classmates were currently lined up in a row and I take my spot next to Hinata.

I watch as Iruka faces all the people gathered with a smile before turning back to us and start his speech "We are gathered here today to celebrate these students becoming Genin and I will now call them up by there names to receive there Leaf Village Head Band" he says taking out a list.

"Aburame Shino" He calls out the first name on the list and the quiet boy that I had seen a few times walks up to him "For being the calmest and quietest in my class I present you with this head band" Iruka says handing him the head band and Shino walks off to join his family.

He continues on down the list until he finally get's to the H's "Hatake Sakura" and I jerk forward suddenly feeling shy in front of so many people "For being there when your friends need you and never abandoning them for thinking on your feet and never giving up I present you with this Head Band" he says tying it around my forehead.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" I smile walking past him to my dad and Uncle Yamato who was stood in front of the crowd waiting for me "I'm proud of you Sakura" My dad says simply and I'm happy I turn around and wait for the rest of my classmates to be given there head bands.

"And now if I could have all of the newly graduated Genin come stand before me again I will tell you your teams" Iruka calls out and I go to stand next to Naruto this time who was beaming pointedly ignoring the glares that a few people in the crowd were giving him so mustering the harshest glare I throw it at them.

Smiling when they stop glaring at Naruto to blink in shock at me I gesture towards Naruto still glaring at them and step closer to him silently warning them not to do anything they would regret after a few moments they turn away and I grin in triumph 'Ha idiots thought they could win against me' I laugh in my thoughts.

I tune back into the conversation going on around me "And now for Team 7" Iruka sighs out as if he was expecting the results "They are Sakura Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze" he says before stopping "Wait there is one more person on that Team Sasuke Uchiha" he finishes and I smile happy with my team.

"And now for their Sensei's" and Iruka begins telling the newly appointed teams who their sensei's are before finally making it to team seven "For Team Seven their Sensei will be…." He pauses for a moment taking a deep breath before finishing "Kakashi Hatake" he calls out.

Swinging my head up as my dad is called forward as my teams Sensei my breath stops in surprise 'My dad is my Sensei' I panic in my thoughts while Inner runs around screaming at the top of her lungs 'Oh god he's gonna murder us' she screeches and I cringe slightly at the volume.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when someone pokes my side and I make a sound of surprise looking towards Naruto "You ok Sakura-chan" he whispers and I manage to nod before calming down completely "I'm just a little surprised my dad is gonna be our Sensei" I tell him watching as his eyes widen.

"Your Dad is our Sensei" he squeaks out growing slightly pale at the thought "Yeah exactly" I mutter under my breath seeing how far I could actually freak Naruto out "Is he super scary" Naruto asks eyes growing wide and I struggle to keep my face into a emotionless mask.

"Oh yeah he eats little boys up kinda like you Naruto" I point out trying not laugh as his skin grows even paler "EATS LITTLE BOYS" he wails out and I loose it finally "Relax Naruto I was just kidding my dad isn't actually so bad he might be a little rough around the edges but he wouldn't hurt you….much" I trail off.

"What's that supposed to mean Sakura-chan" he asks looking around cautiously in an attempt to find my dad "Don't worry about it Naruto" I pat his arm before looking behind me repeatedly in hopes to further freak him out "What's that Naruto I think someone is following us" I tell him trying to sound nervous.

"WHAT WHERE" he swings his head about looking all around "Over there" I point in a random direction covering my mouth with a hand to hide my smile as he looks in the direction with fear in his eyes "I DON'T SEE ANYTHING" he screams out looking towards me.

"Come on Naruto" I hold out my hand for him to take and he does so instantly "I'm not afraid or anything" he whispers out his voice trembling slightly and I try to keep from laughing knowing that I had officially given poor Naruto nightmares for an uncertain amount of time.

We continue walking along the familiar path to the meeting place we had decided on to meet up with everyone and congratulate each other for becoming Genin I'm so immersed in my thoughts that I completely miss Minato sneaking up on us until it's practically to late to even warn Naruto.

"BOO" a voice says and I jump slightly before turning slightly wide eyes on Minato but it's Naruto that has the biggest reaction "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T LET HIM EAT ME" he screams out clutching my arm while clenching his eyes shut tightly trying to fend of the person who he thought was going to eat him.

"Naruto it's just Minato" I tell him "Huh oh yeah Hi Minato" he smiles still shaking slightly before walking away towards the rest of the group "What was that all about" Minato whispers and I smile "Naruto believes that my dad is going to suddenly show up and eat him" I whisper back grinning.

"And you wouldn't happen to know where he got such an idea would you Sakura-chan" he asks dark blue eyes shining mischievously "Nope not a clue" I tell him before sitting next to Ino who was watching Naruto "What's with him" she asks and I shrug in a way that said I would tell her later.

"Ok just so you know you are so lucky that you have both Minato and Sasuke on your team" she grins out shoving her long hair over her shoulder "And what about you who's on your team Ino" I ask slightly curious seeing as how I had missed that part of the team selections.

"Oh Shikamaru and Choji" she frowns and I frown with her "Just because you don't like them doesn't mean that you can't get along as a team" I tell her "Ah already attached to your teammates I see" I hear my dad's familiar voice call out from behind me and I turn to see him standing there nonchalantly.

I look around and spot Naruto trying yet failing to ignore my dad's presence and I giggle when his skin grows pale "That's right dad" I smile letting him know that I was alright "What on earth" Ino asks from beside me as she watches the interaction between myself Naruto and my dad.

"It's nothing I sorta kinda told Naruto that my dad eats little boys up" I smirk at her and she lets out a laugh "And he fell for it I assume" she asks shaking her head at our gullible friend "Totally even freaked out on Minato for saying boo" I laugh before watching our small gathering of friends.


	7. Chapter 6 Team Training

-Sakura POV-

"Um Sensei" I call out to my dad worriedly "Shouldn't the rest of the team be here as well" I ask "No Sakura this is one on one training I will train with each of you individually and then as a team any problems Sakura" he asks and I can practically see the smirk hidden beneath the mask.

"There's no problem I just thought that your first priority would be to train us a team so that we could get our teamwork in sync for missions and such" I tell him and he blinks in shock "When did you get so smart Sakura" he smiles at me "It's only because I have the greatest dad in the world" I tell him.

"And who might this greatest dad in the world be" he asks looking around for another person and I laugh at his actions "Who else could it be Dad" I call out instead of calling him sensei and he looks to me before pointing to himself and I nod letting him know that he was right.

"Your right about one thing but I want to make sure your brushed up on all your skills first before we begin team training" he says suddenly and I straighten my back prepared for anything he was going to throw at me "Right" I tell him paying very close attention and then I blinked and he was gone.

'Crap he's using that move on us again Saku-chan' My inner whines running around in a panic but I ignore her in favor of searching for my dad before he could use his jutsu on us 'Damn it where could he be' I curse mentally before searching for his chakra once again and after a few moments I find it.

"HA you can't catch me with the same old tricks Sensei" I mock hoping to draw him out of the ground while leaping away from the spot that I just stood in as the ground crumbles and I breathe a sigh of relief for dodging that attack suppressing my chakra I hide in a tree waiting for him to appear.

"Sakura-chan that was a dirty trick" he calls out once more standing on the ground brushing his clothes off from the dirt that had collected on his flak jacket "I'm going to find you" he says flaring his chakra out in all directions and I suppress mine even further knowing that it would throw him off for just a bit longer.

Taking a deep breath I go through a set of handsigns before calling out softly "Earth Style Fist Rock" and my arm is almost fully encased in rock I then gather chakra into the rock before letting myself fall aiming my fist at Sensei putting as much force behind the attack that I can.

Dirt and rocks and grass cloud my vision for a moment and I jump backwards letting the rock crumble to dodge the kunai "Now where did you learn that jutsu" Sensei asks still hiding in the dust "Not going to tell you a ninja is suppose to have the element of surprise right Sensei" I ask.

"Right" he calls back "Then where would be the surprise if I told you all of my jutsu's" I taunt flaring my chakra out widely before going through another set of handsigns "Wind Style Scattering Flower Dance" I yell out creating a cyclone of petals and direct it around the training grounds to remove the dust that was clinging in the air.

-Kakashi POV-

'Gah where the hell did she learn that' I yell in my thoughts while dodging the swirling vortex of petals "Earth Style Rock Wall" I call out hiding behind the wall to get away from the attack "Aww Sensei you aren't done already" she calls out laughing and I smirk having an idea on how to defeat her.

"No but I can tell your getting tired" I taunt and I hear the humph looking around cautiously in case I gave her another chance to attack 'Alright so far she's managed to avoid being taken down by a jonin let's step it up to' I think cloaking myself and slowing making my way towards where she stood.

'Water Style Water Wall' I call out in my thoughts thrusting my hands forward and trapping her in a wall of water "It seems I've won Sakura-chan" I tell her good naturedly while she was still encased in water "Not quite Sensei" a voice says from behind and I blink in shock.

"How did you get out of there" I ask "I was never in there to begin with you fell for my clone" she laughs before disappearing 'Seems like this will go on for a little while longer' I muse in my thoughts before doing the same so that I wouldn't make myself an unintentional target for her.

"There's no use hiding Sensei I can feel your chakra leaking out" she taunts from within the shadows 'Shit' I curse in my thoughts before hiding my chakra entirely 'I suppose I only have myself to blame for teaching her how to protect herself' I muse before leaning backwards to dodge the shuriken.

"Crap" I curse out loud leaping towards another tree but am caught on the arm by some shuriken unknowingly "Ahaha Sensei I do hope you aren't getting worked up by a little girl" she laughs out from in front of me and I sigh "Alright I give you win" I smile ruffling her hair glad that she wasn't vain about it like some other girls.

"Tomorrow I want you to come and watch practice with the boys and then we will all train together is that understood" I tell her and she nods before turning to look at the training grounds we had used "Hehe doesn't seem like we will be using this training ground tomorrow" she giggles out.

-Sakura POV-

"Come on guys I'll show you the training grounds we are using today" I smile at them before leading them towards Training Grounds 11 "And here we are" I laugh out slinging my arms outwards "They are pretty impressive" Sasuke says coming to stand next to me while the other too just stood there staring.

"Well don't just stand there Naruto, Minato come on we have to meet up with Sensei on the other side of the tree's" I call out to them before walking through said tree's and on to the other side of the training grounds "I don't understand why we are meeting here though" Naruto yawns out.

"You boys are getting one on one training with Kakashi-sensei and then we will be working on Team Training" I tell them looking around for the odd shaped tree that he told me to meet him at and after a few seconds I spot it and rush towards it "We are here Sensei" I yell out.

"Very good job well done Sakura" he says hopping out of the tree brushing his pants off "Now who should I spar with first Ah how about you Minato" he says with an almost perfectly hidden gleam in his eyes but because I know him so well I managed to see it before it disappeared.

'Huh wonder what that was all about' Inner asks curiously and I shrug 'Don't know maybe it has something to do with why Naruto and Minato look like almost identical twins but have vastly different personalities' I tell her before tuning her out and focusing on the just now beginning spar.

-Minato POV-

'Fuck Kakashi your going to get me exposed' I scream profanities at him mentally while physically dodging the kick he sends my way landing on my feet I look at him warily "Come on Kakashi-sensei can't you do better than that" I mock and he throws me a slightly miffed glare.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" he taunts back before flying through a set of handsigns that I instantly recognize "Now Kakashi that wouldn't be fair of you to use that jutsu against a child that is nowhere near your level" I gasp out trying to sound scared and it works causing him to pause.

'Gotcha' I smirk jumping forward and going through a set of punches and kicks leaping around him to avoid any attack he may try against me "Don't forget who it was who taught you that jutsu" I whisper in his ear before placing my kunai against his neck and slicing it.

I blink when a puff of smoke meets my eyes and I jump away from the spot that I had just stood "Damn it Kakashi" I curse out loud dodging a bunch of senbon needles that were thrown at me "That's what you get for falling for my trap so easily Minato" he mocks hiding well.

"We'll see how long you last" he taunts distracting me for a moment which is all he needed and I find myself trapped in mud and unable to move with a kunai placed at my neck and my hands behind my back "Well done for a kid Minato" he pats my head and releases me.

-The next few hours-

-Sakura POV-

"Sensei" I pant out trying to catch my breath at the strenuous training that we were receiving "What is it Sakura" He asks looking at me "I don't think I can go on for much longer" I huff out while swiping my annoying hair out of my face "You know if you'd just cut your hair it wouldn't bother you so much" he tells me.

"I know that" I wheeze out falling to my knees in exhaustion "It seems we've got to work on your endurance Sakura-chan" Kakashi-sensei tells me before pointing to the tree's and the shade "Go rest for a little bit and when you feel a little better you can join us again" he says and I do as he tells me.

"Thanks Dad" I hug him quickly before leaping into the shade of the giant tree just watching the boys go at it sparring with one another after a few minutes I get the feeling of being watched and I look around subtly in hopes to catch the culprit that was spying on me.

Narrowing my eyes as I spy a flash of yellow I jump up and run towards them kunai raised high tackling the person to the ground I prepare to strike but stop upon noticing who I was currently holding down "Ino-chan" I gasp out scrambling up off of her as she stares at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" I tell her sheepishly while helping her up from the ground "It's alright I know that because of what happened a few years ago that your still really jumpy and paranoid" she points out and I smile not really denying that fact that she was right.

"Well I have to get back to my team" I tell her giving her a quick hug before jogging back to the other side of the field where my team was still training and feeling slightly better I join the spars again 'We have to get stronger so that we will never have to feel like that again' Inner says and I agree.

"Alright you four training is done for the day and we will soon have our first mission" Kakashi-sensei tells us and I pause waiting for him to tell us "We will be going into the forest of death and working on our survival skills but there's a catch" he says with a gleam in his eyes.

"What's the catch Sensei" Naruto gulps out still feeling nervous around my dad 'He probably remembers that we told him that our dad eats little boys like him' Inner snickers and I struggle not to laugh at the reminder 'Your right now hush' I tell her before tuning her out so that I could hear what my dad was saying.

"You three will be on your own" he says simply and I sigh realizing that I had already guessed this "But" Naruto starts only to be stopped by Kakashi-sensei holding up a hand "Of course I realize that some of you don't know the first rules of survival" he starts out before stopping again.

"And that's why for the next week I will be teaching you four some useful tips on surviving in the wilds" he finishes looking around the four of us and stopping on myself "Alright tomorrow we meet here again and I will teach you everything you'll need to know" he says disappearing with a pop.


	8. Chapter 7 Survival Training

(Day 1)

-Kakashi POV-

"Welcome to Survival Training you Four" I tell my students as they stand before me "What are we gonna learn today Sensei" Sasuke asks and I smile at him from behind my mask "You are going to learn how to catch fish today" I say simply pointing to the river on the other side of the grounds.

"And how are we going to do that Sensei" Sakura asks and I look to her where she stood in between Naruto and Minato "Well if you all follow me I will show you what to do and then you can try it for yourselves" I say and with that I lead all four of my students over to the river.

"First throw a few kunai to make the fish jump from the water and with shuriken attached to some wire and good aim you'll catch the fish and when your fish are caught from the wire pull the fish to you and you'll have your dinner" I show them quickly before tossing the fish onto the ground.

"Wow Sensei" Naruto says in awe and I grin "Soon you'll be able to do the same Naruto" I pat his head lightly watching him shudder "Is something wrong" I ask him in concern I look up startled when a muffled giggle catches my ears and I see Sakura struggling not to burst out laughing.

"He thinks your going to eat him Sensei" she smiles from behind her hand and I roll my eyes 'Immature children' I groan in my thoughts "You don't have to worry Naruto I am certainly not going to eat you" I soothe him hoping that it would be enough to erase his fear about me.

-Minato POV-

"I'll go first Sensei" I speak up before moving in front of the river and doing as I had taught him many years ago I instantly catch the fish before throwing it onto the ground in front of him in a flash "There that wasn't as hard as you made it out to be Sensei" I mock smirking widely at him.

"Well done Minato" Kakashi praises loudly gaining the attention of the other three "It was nothing Sensei" I tell him simply before moving away from the river to let the others try their hand at catching fish "Good luck Naruto" I say as he looks nervously at the river "You can do it" I nudge him forward.

-Naruto POV-

"Thank Minato" I say simply moving closer to the edge of the river 'Ok Naruto this is a piece of cake' I tell myself in determination "First throw some kunai into the water like so" I toss some startling the fish before tying some wire around my fingers attaching it to some shuriken.

"Next throw the shuriken and you'll have your fish" I throw the shuriken with as much aim as I can and instantly catch two fish "Sensei I did it BELIEVE IT" I yell with more enthusiasm than I had ever had before showing him the fish with pride smiling widely as he looks at me "Well done Naruto" he pats my head.

-Sasuke POV-

'Humph if that blockhead can do it so can I' I scowl in my thoughts before doing as the teacher had instructed only to fail "Why isn't it working" I nearly yell in frustration "It's because your too worked up Sasuke" Sakura says from my left "Maybe if you'd calm down you could do it" she smiles and I turn away with a slight flush to my cheeks.

"Yeah whatever" I mumble causing her to giggle 'Ok deep breaths' I tell myself before doing the same as before only this time I manage to catch the fish and bring it to land "Good Job Sasuke" Sakura praises and I turn away from her in a huff "It was nothing" I tell her feeling shy all of a sudden.

-Sakura POV-

"Your to modest Sasuke" I say before turning towards the river eager to prove that I could catch fish by myself and I do so easily 'This isn't as hard as some people make it out to be' Inner grumbles 'What's got you into such a bad mood' I ask her casually but receive no answer.

'Inner' I call out before shrugging "We easily did the task Sensei so what's next" I ask dropping the fish to the ground with the others and turning towards him where he was looking at us all in surprise "What didn't think we'd be able to do it" I ask and he shakes his head laughing.

-Kakashi POV-

"It seems I won't have to teach you guys to much seeing as how you managed to do that task as easily as fully grown shinobi" I tell all four of them smiling proudly at my bright students before growing serious once again "And as for what's next you'll have to see what it is tomorrow" I point out.

"No fair you could at least tell us so we can be prepared" Sakura whines and I smile at her attempt to get some information out "Alright tomorrow you four will be learning how to set up traps and erase your presence from the area you may be resting in" I tell them earning confused looks from three of them "Dismissed" I say.

(Day 2)

"Good now cover it with the grass" I instruct the three as Minato stands off to the side watching "And there you go" I smile when the trap was successfully hidden from view of prying eyes "That's not as easy as it looks" Naruto huffs out somehow out of breath "Of course it's not easy" Sakura chides him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" he whines and she whacks his arm lightly "Naruto hush" she tells him and he instantly quiets 'Thank god wasn't sure if my ears could take anymore of the whining' I muse in my thoughts before turning back towards all three of them "The next part is a little trickier" I say gaining their attention instantly.

"What's the next part Sensei" Sasuke asks "Well now that you ask Sasuke I will show you" I point out before quickly disappearing from view and into the tree's suppressing my chakra effectively hiding myself "HEY WHERE DID SENSEI GO" Naruto screams and I cringe 'He's definitely Kushina's boy' I groan in my thoughts.

-Sakura POV-

"Hush Naruto" I tell him before focusing on the surrounding area's trying to feel out Sensei's chakra but when I can't unlike before I realize that this was what he was meaning when he said erasing your presence from the area "OK Sensei I think I understand" I call out.

"Do you really" he asks appearing behind me and I jump slightly "Yes I understand you have to completely suppress your chakra and not let even a tiny bit out so that when enemy ninja are upon you they don't find you" I tell him and smiles "Well done Sakura" he ruffles my hair.

-Kakashi POV-

"Does everyone else understand the importance of being able to hide your chakra completely so that no one knows your there" I ask looking towards the other two of the team hoping they had gotten the idea "I think so" Sasuke says and Naruto nods along with Sakura.

"Good then I want you to try it out for yourselves" I say hoping that they would be able to do so "Now off you three go" I point towards the tree's and they instantly disappear and immediately I am able to recognize Naruto's chakra from where I stood and I sigh 'So Naruto needs a little work' I muse in my thoughts.

Next I'm able to find Sasuke's chakra but not as easily as I could find Naruto's 'Sasuke need's to suppress his just a little more and he would be able to hide effectively from the enemy' I file that information to the back of my head for later use and then I tune myself back into the real world.

'Now all that's left is Sakura' I point out and I flare my chakra outwards hoping to find out where she had hidden herself but after a few moments I stop looking 'So only Sakura can effectively hide her chakra and keep it suppress for more than just a few moments' I think in my thoughts.

With that done "Ok you three you can stop hiding now" I call out and they instantly appear before me "SO SENSEI HOW DID WE DO" Naruto practically screams "Well for one Naruto you need to work on your chakra control it was easy to find you" I point out and he deflates a little.

"Put I do have to give you some points for the effort" I praise and he instantly smiles proud of himself for trying "Now as for you Sasuke you did well but you couldn't suppress your chakra completely" I tell him and frowns most likely cursing in his thoughts.

"As for you Sakura you did an excellent job" I tell her affectionately ruffling her hair as she beams up at me "Thank you Sensei" she grins "Now I want you two to work on hiding your chakra" I tell both Naruto and Sasuke and for the rest of the day they work on hiding effectively.

(Day 3)

"Alright you four today is the last day of survival training and then tomorrow you will be entering the Forest of Death" I tell them "What are you going to teach us then Sensei" Naruto breathes out "You are going to learn how to create a fire without chakra Sasuke" I point out directing my gaze towards said kid as he opens his mouth to say something.

"The how are we suppose to do so" He asks grumbling under his breath "Like this" I tell him pointing to the ground where I have a few twigs, leaves, dry grass and a couple of rocks laid out "What do we have to do first Sensei" Sakura speaks up and I smile at her before crouching down.

"First you dig into the ground like this" I dig through the soft dirt making a small hole before slowly placing rocks around the outside of the hole and placing the leaves and dry grass into the hole before picking up the two extra rock and slamming them together creating sparks.

Once the sparks catch I blow on them just slightly before tossing a couple of the twigs onto the fire before standing up properly "And that is how you make a fire" I tell them "Now I want each of you to build your own fire starting now" I point out and they scramble around looking for supplies.

And once they each have their own little fires going I grab three slightly pointing sticks and toss them to each of the three now you remember the fish we caught" I ask and they all nod "Now take a fish each and spear it onto the stick and place it over the fire and with that you'll have your meal" I tell them.

"Wow this isn't so bad Sensei" Naruto says munching on the fish already and I shake my head in amusement "Also if you don't want to just eat fish there are some berries but I wouldn't recommend it most of them are poisonous" I point out watching the smiles fade from their faces.

"I think you are all ready to go into the Forest" I tell them as they put out the fires they had created and stand up on their feet "If your sure Sensei" Sakura says brushing her clothes off of the dirt that had gathered "I'm sure Sakura oh and one more thing" I say gaining their attention.

"You'll all be on your own" I smile waiting for the complaints "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON OUR OWN" Naruto screams as predicted "You won't be going in as a team you will be going in individually" I tell them watching their faces fall at the news "And you'll only have 2 weeks to get to the appointed area" I point out.

And with that I dismiss the team so that they could prepare for tomorrow "Don't worry Naruto you'll do fine so long as you do everything that Sensei has taught us" is the last thing I hear as Minato tries to soothe Naruto as they leave to go home and pack a bag of supplies.


	9. Chapter 8 The Truth Comes Out

(The Next Day)

-Sakura POV-

'Ok Sakura you can do this' I take a deep breath as I stand before the large gate that was an entrance into the Forest of Death 'Inner I could really use some of your help' I call out but still after nearly a week I receive no answer 'Inner where the hell are you I need you' I yell out in desperation.

'You don't need me Saku-chan at least not anymore' she finally appears and I sigh in relief before scowling 'What do you mean I don't need you anymore of course I do' I argue with her 'Saku-chan' she starts out slowly 'You're growing stronger each day' she finishes before disappearing.

'Inner Inner INNER' I scream but like before receive no answer to my calls 'Damn it Inner I'm not strong enough without you' I call out to her softly before leaving my inner thoughts to focus on the gate that was just now swinging open and I walk forward in slight depression.

'What was Dad thinking' I frown as I walk right into a giant and when I say giant I mean GIANT spider web before backing away in slight disgust "Ugh gross" I shudder turning around and walking in a different direction only to trip and land in some mud "What a great start" I mutter angrily under my breath.

Sighing I stand up and start walking in the same direction avoiding as many tree's and webs as I can before I finally come to a clearing I look up and notice that it had taken me longer than I had thought and the sun was now gone from my eye sight 'Damn looks like it's time to make some dinner' I think to myself.

Focusing chakra into my ears to enhance my hearing I wait until I can hear the sound of rushing water signaling that there was a river nearby and after a few minutes of turning in several different direction I hear the sound I was looking for 'CHA that was simple' I grin despite the situation.

Once I had caught a few fish two for now and one for the morning I make the fire and spear it so that the fish could cook before eating it right as I'm about to take my first bite of the second fish I hear a scream from nearby "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and my eyes widen.

I jump up dropping the fish and grabbing a few kunai right as the person jumps through the tree line heading straight for me "Naruto" I ask in shock as the person stops upon noticing that there was someone else standing with him "SAKURA-CHAN" he screams before latching onto me.

"Come on Naruto let go" I struggle in his hold for a moment until he finally lets go and backs away "Why were you screaming" I ask as he sits down "SPIDERS" he screams and I cringe "Be quiet Naruto" I scold him and he snaps his mouth shut instantly "I'll let you stay with me for tonight" I tell him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" he says much quieter than I thought possible and with that I pick up the fish and eat it before standing up and placing traps around the area to ensure our protection once I'm satisfied I throw another stick onto the fire and sit there watching Naruto pass out.

After a few minutes my eyes droop and I lay down letting sleep claim me unaware of the onyx colored eye watching from the tree's nor do I notice when he gives a sigh and jumps away to go check in on his other two students I sleep through the night enjoying the silence.

(Morning)

Stretching as my eyes open I look around spotting Naruto still asleep I stand and walk over to him "Psst Naruto wake up" I nudge him in the shoulder slightly but when all he does is mumble in his sleep and turn over I grow mischievous 'Fine Naruto' I huff in my thoughts before heading to the river.

Catching a few fish for Naruto I grab a pail and fill it halfway with the cold water and head back to the small clearing stepping through the forest growth I see Naruto still sleeping and I tiptoe over to him grinning before tipping the pail of water on Naruto and he wakes up screaming.

"Sakura-chan that wasn't very nice" he whines sitting in front of the fire shivering still "That's what you get for not waking up when I tried to" I point out before handing him the fish that had been cooking over the fire before doing the same myself and eating quickly.

"Alright Naruto" I say cleaning up the area and making it seem like no one had been there "We have to split up" I tell him as I head in the same direction I had been going in as the day before waving to Naruto as he turns in the opposite direction and walks into the tree line disappearing completely from my sight.

This continues for the next couple of days until I run into a slight problem 'Alright lets rephrase that a very hugs problem' I muse in my thoughts as I hide behind a large rock hoping that he hadn't seen me "Come out I know your there" he hisses out and I take a deep breath before bravely walking out from behind the rock.

"Ah if it isn't Kakashi's little daughter" he sneers walking closer to me and I stare at him unflinchingly "I'm not afraid of you Orochimaru" I tell him standing my ground "My what a sharp tongue" he hisses "You should be afraid little girl" he snaps out circling me "I could kill you easily" he grins.

"I know but you won't" I tell him before taking the chance "I'M YOUR SISTER" I blurt out and I flinch upon realizing how fake it sounded even to my own ears "You lie" he says flatly "I do not I'm telling the truth I'll even let you see into my thoughts" I tell him hoping that he would believe me.

"If what you say is the truth then why were you being raised by Hatake" he asks narrowing his eyes "Because when I was born both parents died and I was taken in by him" I tell him opening my mind for him as he reaches forward and places his fingertips on my temples.

After a few moments he pulls away and I sway dizzily "Ugh" I groan out leaning over waiting for the dizziness to fade "Your really my sister" Orochimaru says walking away from me now pacing the small clearing "That's right" I say watching him cautiously in case he snaps again.

"But they told me that my parents had died when I was young that means it was a lie and I only corrupted myself" he mutters under his breath pacing furiously now as the truth comes out after several years of living a lie "Why would they hide from me" he turns suddenly towards me.

Seeing the pain on his face I sigh no longer fearing him "I don't know" I tell him sadly finally sitting down on the ground feeling exhausted as the past few days catch up with me "You feeling alright" he asks in concern and I look up seeing the surprise on his face at the question.

"Hehe I'm alright just a little tired" I tell him as he sits on the ground in front of me "If you're sure" he says still surprised at the concern he feels inside of him "I'm sure Orochimaru" I say honestly before digging in the dirt to make a small fire and soon enough the fire is going.

-Sasuke POV-

'What the hell was Sensei thinking letting us go into the Forest of Death by ourselves' I think angrily stomping through the forest in search of one of my teammates hoping that they were faring better than myself 'Naruto's probably already lost his mind' I laugh before frowning.

"DAMN IT" I curse out loud "Better be careful Sasuke you never know who may be watching" a voice whispers and I jump spinning around swiftly throwing a few kunai I stop when I realize that it was Minato "Damn it Minato don't do that" I curse again breathing heavily.

"You wouldn't have by chance seen Naruto or Sakura" I ask him casually once my heart stops beating erratically "No I was kinda hoping you would know" he answers honestly "Nope I haven't seen anyone except for yourself up until this point" I tell him looking around hoping to catch sight of the others.

"Well why don't we look together Sensei never said that it was against the rules" he mutters calmly before walking straight through the tree's and I hurry to catch up with him "Why this direction" I ask "Awhile ago I felt both of their chakra's located in this direction" he says looking around.

"Ah" I let out a small noise of agreement following behind him quickly so that he doesn't leave me behind "Wait why the concern" I ask confused "I know that Sensei never said we couldn't group up once we were in here but why the sudden concern" I say but he only sighs.

"I feel like something bad is about to ha…" he cuts his sentence off and holds still I do the same when someone breaks through the bushes I breath in relief "Dope" I call out and he stops "TEME" he screams before noticing that Minato was in the same area "Well that was easy" I chuckle.

"Hey why are you guys together he asks in confusion "Well we were going to make our way to the tower as a group but it took awhile to find Sasuke and now that you're here with us all that's left is to find Sakura" Minato explains to Naruto and he nods before looking at him in confusion.

"I saw Sakura on the first day but since then I haven't seen her and she said that she wanted to do this on her own" he says "Why would she want to go this God Forsaken forest on her own" I grind out in frustration "Calm down I'm sure we will find her at some point" Minato says breaking into our rising argument.

"We just have to trust that Sakura knows how to take care of herself properly" he mutters before starting forward again but this time both myself and Naruto follow along behind him soon though the sun was gone and had set up camp for the night 'I hope we find her' I think in my thoughts.

-Orochimaru POV-

I watch as the girl Sakura she had said her name was slowly fall asleep 'I can't believe out of everything I have seen or heard that she is my little sister' I muse in my thoughts "Now to find a way too be close to her" I mutter under my breath quietly as the moon shines down on us.

After a while I feel Kakashi's approaching chakra and I quickly hide myself as he appears in the small clearing 'Hehe a little protective over her' I chuckle in my thoughts as he checks around and spots the traps she had placed before nodding in satisfaction disappearing after making sure she was fine.

Once he's gone I reveal myself again and sit down keeping watch over her throughout the night and once morning comes and she starts waking I wait until she's fully awake "Sakura I will see you tonight" I tell her before leaving "Ok" she calls out softly and I smile feeling happy for the first time in ages.

And for the next week as she makes her way to the tower in the center of the forest I talk with her during the nights and leave during the days always managing to stay clear of Kakashi "Thanks Orochimaru" she smiles as she enters the building and I leave hoping to see her again.

"It was no problem" I mutter before disappearing as I feel the oncoming chakra of her three teammates and I watch as they appear dirt and filth ridden as if they had been through hell and I chuckle softly as they trek their way through the same door that Sakura had just used a few moments before.


	10. Chapter 9 Bonding and Inuzuka's oh my

(In the Tower)

-Sakura POV-

"NARUTO, SASUKE, MINATO" I yell upon noticing them and I rush over to them in excitement "Sakura are you alright you weren't hurt were you we tried to find you but we couldn't" Minato says in a rush "I'm fine that forest was a piece of cake" I soothe but I get a strange look from him.

"What do you mean piece of cake Sakura it was hell for the rest of us" Sasuke speaks up suddenly "I just mean that Sensei made it a lot harder than it was sure there were a lot of things that were disgusting but I made it through in one piece" I tell him and he frowns in thought.

"We were so sure that we would make it here first to be honest" Minato tells me honestly and I sigh 'Inner I sure could use some of your confidence' I plead with my thoughts but still she does not appear 'Inner I don't know what you think or how strong I may be getting but I will always need you' I say before slipping out of my thoughts.

"I agree with Sakura-chan there were spiders and lots of bugs and other gross things in that forest" Naruto wisely says shuddering in disgust "Naruto weren't you the one who ran screaming into my camp on the first day" I laugh out and he whines "Sakura-chan don't tell them that" he pouts and I smile.

"Well what do we have here" a voice says from behind me and I roll my eyes "Sensei after spending 2 weeks in that forest there is no way in hell your going to be able to sneak up on me" I tell him turning around and he looks at me in shock "How did you know it was me" he asks in confusion.

"When your in a forest where everything is pretty much silent and you don't have much company if any at all" I shoot a pointed look towards the three boys "You tend to tune into your surroundings so that way no one can sneak up on you" I finish letting out a yawn feeling exhaustion creep up on me.

"I have to say I'm proud of you four for making it through the forest" he tells us smiling behind his mask as usual "To be honest I was expecting you all to give up halfway through but I'm glad that you didn't" he says sheepishly "Well I for one would have never given up" I tell him pouting that he was questioning my abilities.

"I'm not trying to question you Sakura it's just that this forest isn't..." I cut him off "As nice as it seems I think we already get that Sensei" I finish for him smiling at the shock on his face "Fine how about we go home now" he smiles and we all nod eagerly "Come on then" he says and we latch onto him.

"I think that all of you deserve a nice break so for the next 3 weeks since you all have been working so hard we won't have any practice or team meetings" he says once we appear in front of our house and we all cheer at the mini vacation that he was giving us and with that they head home themselves.

"Thanks Dad" I hug him swiftly "I'm gonna head to the training grounds though need to get in some more practice" I call out before heading towards my personal favorite for some peace and quiet but once I get there I see someone else occupying the grounds "HEY" I call out upset and the person looks at me.

"Orochimaru" I gasp out rushing over to him "HA seems like this training ground isn't just my favorite anymore I suppose that really makes us siblings" he muses out loud as I come to stand next to him "Aren't you worried about getting caught" I ask causing him to look at me.

-Orochimaru POV-

"Not anymore I plan on getting caught so that hopefully I may be able to return to the village once more" I tell her sadly and I notice tears welling up in her eyes "But you can't don't you see they will kill you" she chokes out "Then that will be that I suppose" I shrug not worried.

"Orochimaru-nii-san YOU CAN'T DIE" she growls out viciously causing me to look at her in shock "I need you" she finishes deflating some "You don't need me look at the monster I've become" I point to myself "Your not a monster you just need someone to guide you in the right direction" she argues.

"Sakura-imouto-chan what use will I be to you what do you need me for" I ask crouching down before her "I'm sure Lord Hokage will understand" she sobs out and I wrap my arms around her petite body and pull her into a hug as she cries "I just know that I need you" over and over again tearing at my black heart.

"If we were to go too Lord Hokage who would plead for my life" I ask her once she calms down and pulls away from me "I would" she says in determination and I sigh "It's not that simple" I tell her "They won't listen to a little girl no matter what" I finish hoping to end the conversation.

"Then I'll make them listen CHA" she pumps her fist in the air as if saying 'bring it on' and I smile just slightly but not to much before ruffling her long pink hair "You know having long hair is impractical for a ninja" I tell her "I know and that's why I'm going to cut it soon" she says smiling up at me.

"Imouto even if I were to be allowed to live Kakashi would never let me near you so long as he lived" I tell her feeling said person's approaching chakra "I'd make him" she says scowling before perking up slightly at feeling the chakra "Go and don't you dare get caught" she shoves me forward and I disappear right as he appears.

-Kakashi POV-

"Sakura" I call out reaching her and she turns towards me with a bright smile "Yamato and I have to go on a mission that will last the duration of the three weeks and Tsume Inuzuka said that she would have you over" I tell her and she looks at me in confusion and I pat her head.

"You mean Kiba's mother" she asks and I nod "That's right" "But I can take care of myself" she whines "I know that you can but she was the one to ask not myself" I try to defend myself against her pouting face "Really" she asks and I smile nodding "That's right" I tell her simply before waving bye to her and popping home.

-Sakura POV-

"Orochimaru-nii-san you can come out" I call out for him and he appears a moment later "So what did he need" Orochimaru asks curiously "He just came to tell me that he was going on a three week long mission and that I would be staying with the Inuzuka's" she sighs out rubbing her head.

"The Inuzuka's aren't that bad once you get used to them" he tries to soothe and I smile "You know I'm happy that you're my brother" I tell him before hugging him quickly "Why don't you remember I kidnapped you once" he tries to back away "I know but you never hurt me" I say.

"Maybe deep down you knew that I was someone important and that made you not be able to hurt me in anyway" I tell him and I look up and see the shock on his face at my words after a few moments he clears his throat and sits down on a nearby rock "You may be right" he says quietly.

I'm about to say something else when a very familiar voice reaches my ears "YAHOO" it screams and I see Kiba and his dog Akamaru racing towards me and I turn to look at Orochimaru only to see him gone and I breathe in silent relief "Hello Kiba and Akamaru" I greet bending down to pet Akamaru.

"My mother just told me that you were going to be staying with us for a few weeks and I thought I'd come find you and show you the way to the Inuzuka Compound and where my house is" he rushes out jumbling some of the words together but I understand what he just stood completely thanks to being around Naruto most of the time.

"Thank you Kiba that was very nice of you" I smile "Well come on" he grabs my hand and pulls me along beside him as he starts back in the direction he had come from "Wait Kiba I need to stop by home and pick up a few things" I tell him struggling to pull him to a stop.

"No need your dad/Sensei brought over a bag for you that was filled with your things" he quips and I sigh "But I bet he didn't grab everything" I insist and he finally stops "Alright but hurry" he whines and I rush home and into the house grabbing stone Orochimaru had given me and rushing back outside to Kiba.

"Ok got it" I smile widely and he takes my hand again and he practically drags me to his home "Welcome home Kiba and I hope you like it here Sakura-chan" Tsume says politer than I thought my confusion must of show on my face because Kiba starts laughing "What did you think she was gonna eat you" he asks and I pout.

"Well no it's just that oh never mind" I sigh out feeling exhaustion and fatigue take over "Why don't you show her to the guest room Kiba and I'll get started on dinner" Tsume waves us away and he pulls me up the stairs to the room that I would be staying in "And this is my room" he points across the hall before dropping my hand and going inside.

'Yeesh I think he's on par with Naruto' I muse in my thoughts 'Hehe I think your right Saku-chan' Inner appears and I squeal 'INNER I WAS SO WORRIED' I screech in my thoughts and she cringes 'Sorry Saku-chan' she apologizes gazing around sadly 'Just don't disappear on me again' I order entering the room.

'Wow Saku-chan look at this room' Inner interjects and I look at it in awe before yawning loudly 'I'm gonna take a nap so later Inner' I yawn again laying down on the bed and instantly drifting into a deep sleep "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-chan" a voice calls out and I recognize it as Kiba's.

"Huh what" I mumble wiping the sleep out of my eyes "Mom said that the food was ready" he says holding out his hand and I take it and he pulls me down the stairs and into the kitchen where a lot of different smells where swirling around the room taunting my senses.

"Mmm that smells good Mrs. Inuzuka" I tell her politely and she smiles "Why thank you Sakura dear" she says before pointing towards the table "Go and sit and I will bring you your plates" she orders and we instantly do as she says "Your mom is a little scary I suppose" I tell Kiba honestly.

"Right" he whispers before grinning at the food that was placed before him 'Yum' Inner stares at the food "Itadakimasu" I call out before picking up the chopsticks and eating slower than the rest of the occupants of the table "So how are you liking your team" Kiba asks suddenly.

"They are all so amazing and we get along great" I tell him taking a sip of water from the glass before setting it back onto the table "That's good" he grins again and I giggle "What's your team like Kiba" I ask "Well there's Hinata and she's shy and a little strange but I like her" he starts out.

"But then there is Shino and I guess he's a little creepy and he doesn't always let us know what's going on because he keeps to himself and then there is our sensei Kurenai and she's super amazing" he finishes before excusing himself from the table and I quickly follow.

"Do you think you'll be comfortable here" he asks and I stare at him for a moment "Uh yes it's not as bad as I thought it would be" I tell him honestly feeling guilty for my awful thoughts from before 'Seems like Nii-san was right' I smile "It's alright not everyone understands" he grins heading into his room once again.

"Night Kiba" I call out before entering the room and once again laying down on the bed but this time I stay awake for a little while before finally falling into sleep only to be woken up a couple of hours later when the door opens "Psst Sakura" Kiba's whispered voice drifts over to me.

"Yes Kiba" I whisper back "Want to come to training with me tomorrow" he asks "Sure" I tell him and he gives a whispered "Yahoo" before closing the door after saying goodnight after that I fall back to sleep instantly looking forward tomorrow and hoping to be able to spend time with my brother again.


	11. Chapter 10 Minato's Secret Revealed

-Kiba POV-

"Come on Sakura we are almost there" I shout at her before rushing towards the spot that my team usually met "You're unusually early Kiba" Kurenai-sensei says appearing in front of me like usual "Well yeah cause a certain someone woke up early" I pout looking pointedly at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Kiba I didn't realize" she apologizes softly and I sigh "It's alright just remember us Inuzuka's like our sleep" I grin at her and she gives a small smile "And who's this" Kurenai asks suddenly and I turn towards her "This is Sakura Hatake she's staying with me for a few weeks" I shrug sheepishly.

"And is she joining our team practice" she asks again "Its up to you Kurenai-sensei" I look at her hopefully "Very well you may join for the time being Sakura-san" and I shout "YAHOOOO" causing Sakura to laugh "Haha your funny Kiba" she smiles wider this time and I blush in embarrassment.

-Kurenai POV-

"Alright you three for the next few weeks we will have a guest team member treat her as part of the team and I'll give you a week break after this" I tell them all before pointing at Sakura who was standing off to the side and I watch as Hinata goes to greet her "Hello Sakura-chan" she says softly as usual.

"Hello Hinata" Sakura greets back before waving at Shino who was still standing in the same spot "Ok now lets work on our Teamwork" I clap my hands to claim their attention "First I will create a genjutsu that will allow you to think and act as a team" I tell them before going through the hand signs and casting the genjutsu on to them.

-Sakura POV-

"Does she usually do this Kiba" I ask looking around fighting with everything in myself not to dispel the genjutsu "No only when she thinks we are lacking in something" he grumbles before swinging his head in the opposite direction "SHH" he whispers and I instantly fall silent.

After a few minutes someone comes rushing up to us and Kiba jumps up throwing a kunai and striking the person "Come on Sakura" he urges and I follow him to a different area "Aha I thought you two would be here" he says suddenly and I finally notice Shino and Hinata.

"This isn't the usual genjutsu" Shino speaks up for the first time that day and the other two nod "So the usual plan right" Hinata says before looking towards me "I don't think that will work we have to include Sakura" Kiba says "Alright we come up with a new plan that includes her" Shino says again nodding decisively.

"Ok here's the plan" they whisper to me quietly and I nod agreeing that it would be a great plan for the four of us "First is you Sakura we will follow along behind" Kiba says once we pull away from each other nodding I turn around and run forward towards the tree's throwing everything I have into the first punch.

'CHA' Inner screams and I grin pulling my hand back for another punch 'GET EM SAKURA-CHAN' she screeches 'I will no need to scream Inner' I tell her sarcastically dispelling the next shadow with a pop and moving forward dodging the kunai and shuriken that were being thrown periodically.

Stopping for a second I throw a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it up into the air signaling to the others that it was safe for them to move forward before making my way backwards to wait for the others to report on what I had found out from the genjutsu enemies.

"So what did you find out" is the first thing out of Kiba's mouth I hear and I smile "Well if you apply enough force you can dispel them instantly but other than that they aren't all that hard and easy to get rid of it's the weapons we need to be aware of" I tell them and they nod.

"Good work now lets move out" Kiba says charging forward and we all rush towards the rest of the enemies and soon enough the genjutsu ends "Well done" Kurenai says once we catch our breaths "That was nothing Sensei with Sakura there we got done in less time than we usually do" he grins panting hard.

"In that case I'll make it harder next time since you seem to think it was so easy" she smiles and I shudder quietly feeling the air grow tense 'What an idiot' Inner sighs out and I agree with her 'He was practically asking for her to make it harder and now he's got his wish' I roll my eyes mentally.

"Now training is over for the day and I expect to see you all tomorrow same time as usual" she says before disappearing and I fall backwards into the grass "Geeze that was intense" I groan out before rolling to my feet and jumping up "Well I'll be back before dinner Kiba I have to go somewhere" I brush my clothes off before disappearing.

-Kiba POV-

"What was that all about" I mumble laying in the grass even though Shino and Hinata had already left for the day 'Probably had to go see her team' I muse suddenly before slipping into a light nap for the day with Akamaru curled up on my chest already sleeping like usual.

-Sakura POV-

"Psst Onii-sama" I call out quietly hoping to be able to talk to Orochimaru again today but after a few moments and no answer I turn away dejected "You called" he asks and I turn back around throwing my arms around his waist in a sudden excitement "Orochimaru is everything alright" I ask.

"Yes" he sighs out sitting down on the rock from the day before "Tell me more about yourself Sakura" he asks and I smile "Alright what would you like to know Nii-san" I question "How has your life been since I've missed out on so much of it" he says quieter than before.

"Well Kakashi Hatake took me in when I was only a couple of hours old because when I was born Mother died and Father took his life to follow her" I start out before pausing trying to think of things to tell him "Ah I started talking and walking when I was five years old and I started the academy then as well" I point out.

"I was the smartest in my class and I was bullied all the time" I continue on "My first friend was Naruto Uzumaki and my second friend was Ino Yamanaka then I became friends with Minato Namikaze and then Sasuke Uchiha" I finish and look up only to find him staring at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry did you say your friends with Minato Namikaze" he asks and I nod "Yes he's on my team along with Naruto and Sasuke" I answer feeling confused "That's impossible Minato Namikaze is a fully grown man and might I add dead there is no way he is on your team" he says.

"But Orochimaru it's true if you don't believe me then I'll bring my team here tomorrow and you can see for yourself" I huff out causing him to laugh "I'm telling the truth I'm not lying I swear" I growl out turning away from him and storming back towards where I had last seen Kiba.

"Sakura it's not that I don't believe you it's just that Minato Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki's father and it's a little concerning that he would go through all that trouble to disguise himself as a child" he says wrapping me in a hug so that I wouldn't go storming off in anger.

"But then why would he" I ask upset that he would even tell us his friends "I'm not sure of his reason but when you see him ask him Sakura" he smiles lightly at me before stepping back "It's time for me to go I have to run my sound village you know" he smiles before disappearing.

'Hey Saku-chan let's go find Minato and ask him just like Nii-san said I want to find out the truth I'm getting rather tired of secrets' Inner whines out and I nod 'I will Inner only we have to find him first you know how Minato disappears at random times and is impossible to find' I sigh in frustration.

'I know that Saku-chan' she pouts and I tune her out to look for Minato after a few minutes I find his chakra located on the other side of the field that I was currently standing on and I charge in his direction determined to get to the bottom of this no matter what the consequences.

"MINATO" I call out loudly and he turns in my direction with a startled expression "Sakura what are you doing here" he asks once he realizes that it's just me "I'm here to find out who you really are" I answer glaring at him slightly and I hear him audibly gulp "Now Sakura that's not something you want to know" he says starting to back away.

"Yes it is Minato" I follow him until he's up against a tree "Now tell me who are you Minato Namikaze" I stare at him for a few minutes until "Fine" he sighs in reluctance "I'm Naruto's father and I don't really know how I got here" he groans out "Why hide that" I ask sadly.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead" he lets out finally and I gasp "You're the fourth Hokage then" I ask and he nods "Yes just Sakura please don't tell anyone else about what you've learned today I'm not ready for the others to find out" he begs pleading with me to keep his secret.

I nod to let him know that I would before sitting down next to him "So did you know that Naruto was your son when you first met him" I ask curiously and he smiles widely "Yes in fact it was kind of hard not to when he looks just like me and acts like my wife Kushina" he grins.

"Kushina that's Naruto's mom" I look at him in confusion "Yes" he sighs "Then where is she shouldn't she be here with Naruto why did she abandon him" I throw out question after question "Well Sakura the reason she isn't here is because she died along with me" he says looking away deep in thought now.

"I'm sorry Minato I didn't realize" I gasp before hugging him quickly "It's alright Sakura I've had plenty of time to get used to everyone from this time" he smiles but not as brightly as before "I guess things are a bit different" I ask sheepishly "Yeah who would have thought Kakashi turning out like he did" he laughs.

"What do you mean turning out like he did" I repeat his words in confusion "Well I didn't expect him to read Jiraiya's books" he says rolling his eyes in the process "And I didn't expect him to be taking care of a kid" at this he points at me and I grin "I love my dad but sometimes he's a bit on the strange side" I laugh out.

'Hey Sakura we need to get going Tsume-san gave us a curfew remember' Inner speaks up suddenly startling me and I curse "Damn it I'm sorry Minato I just remembered that I've got a curfew and I need to be going now" I rush out hugging him quickly before sprinting back to the Inuzuka compound running into Kiba along the way.

"You two are almost late" Tsume is there to greet us "I'm sorry I ran into Minato from my team and we got to talking" I apologize softly waiting to be scolded "Sakura-chan I'm not going to scold you" she says and I fling my head up to look at her in shock "The curfew only applies to Kiba here" she smiles and leads us into the house.

"Night Kiba" I whisper softly as we head up to our rooms for the night "Night Sakura" he yawns and I lay down on the soft bed and think for a little while before slowly drifting off into sleep dreaming off my brother and friends and how much stronger I wish to get before I can protect them.


	12. Chapter 11 Captured

-Sakura POV-

'Wake up Saku-chan something is wrong' Inner yells suddenly waking me from my deep peaceful sleep 'What is it Inner' I ask yawning 'Listen Sakura' she whispers and I'm suddenly alert hearing the sirens blaring I jump out of bed and rush over to the window and see a fire raging on the east side of the village.

"Sakura" Kiba asks from behind me and I turn around swiftly pulling his hand and bringing him closer to look out the window with me "KIBA, SAKURA" Tsume's voice yells from down the stairs "Come on Kiba" I urge Kiba to follow me down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's going on Ma" Kiba asks sounding nervous as Akamaru shakes on his head "A fire is blazing out of control on the other side of the village and we need every available person to help us put it out" Tsume explains pointing at our shoes without really saying anything and we quickly put them on before rushing out the door.

The closer we get to the fire the larger it seems until the heat is practically choking us "Alright all water users to the front of the fire anyone who isn't grab a bucket and fill it with as much water and throw it onto the fire" an anbu instructs us and we do as he says grabbing a bucket I fill it before throwing it onto the fire.

Soon enough with all the water that was being thrown onto the fire was slowly dying down swiping the sweat off my forehead I turn away for just a moment to fill the bucket with more water when an explosion is set off and I'm blasted away from the others "Oww" I whine rubbing my sore limbs as I look around to figure out where I am.

"You're the brat that made Orochimaru betray us" a voice hisses closes to my head and I blink looking around but not seeing anyone I stand up quickly only to but into someone "Where do you think your going pinky" a deep voice asks insulting me at the same time "Who the hell are you calling pinky" I ask.

"You, you little brat" he says and I back up going through a quick set of handsigns before disappearing on the spot suppressing my chakra to nonexistent levels before slowly and cautiously making my way back towards the others so that I could alert them of the enemy shinobi in the village.

"Where do you think your going Girl" a voice asks and I almost shriek in shock at seeing a man with a swirly mask standing in front of me after a few minutes he looks around and walks towards the group of men "Where did she go" he asks and I take that moment to make a break towards the adults.

Dropping the jutsu the minute I reach Tsume latch onto Kiba in fear "Tsume there are men back there but I don't think they are allies" I huff out slowly calming down once I realize that I'm safe and that nobody could hurt me "Are you ok" Kiba asks once Tsume runs off in the direction I had pointed in.

"I think so" I breathe out calming my beating heart finally "Good lets go" Kiba says pulling me by the hand gently in the direction of the Inuzuka Compounds and up to his room when we reach the door where my room is I hesitate in letting him go "Kiba would your mom be angry if you stayed with me" I ask sheepishly.

"Not if you asked me first" Tsume speaks up from behind them suddenly and I scream in shock "Hey take it easy it's just me brat" she holds out her hands to prove that she was really Tsume "Can Kiba stay in here" I asks shyly and she nods her head in approval of the question.

"Goodnight Kiba" I whisper once we were laying in the bed side by side "Night" he mumbles before falling asleep instantly and beginning to snore I giggle before rolling over thinking about the strange men for a little before I finally fall asleep for the 2nd time that night.

"Hey Sakura are you coming to Team practice today" Kiba asks shaking me awake and I jerk upright in bed flailing my arms "Hey it's just me Sakura" he soothes patting my head like my father usually does when I'm freaked out about something "I'm sorry Kiba I didn't mean to freak out" I apologize to him.

"Hey it's nothing to worry about Sakura" he grins before asking me again if I was coming to team practice "I'm still a little tired I think I might go find Naruto or Sasuke today" I explain yawning "Alright well practice might run pretty late tonight so I will see you later then" he says rushing out the door.

-Minato POV-

"Sakura knows Sarutobi" I tell him simply and I watch the shock appear on his face "How did she find out Minato" he asks "I don't know but she's always been smarter than everyone in her class and she's always figured things out quicker than anyone else as well" I point out.

"Hmm perhaps a memory jutsu is in store" he starts calling out for an anbu but I stand up "No I mean it's alright she won't tell anyone" I cut him off "Are you sure Minato" he asks and I nod "Yes I trust Sakura" I assure him before dismissing myself to think over everything myself.

-Sasuke POV-

"Come on Itachi I just want to go out today without you following me around" I whine knowing that if any one caught me whining I'd be a laughing stock "Sasuke you have to get stronger if you want to live" "Up to the Uchiha name" I cut him off mid-sentence before leveling a glare on him.

"I know Nii-san" I groan out "Fine but just for today tomorrow you have to train more" he responds before turning around and disappearing with the transportation jutsu "SASUKE" Sakura's familiar voice calls out to me and I look forward only to be rammed into by said person.

"Geez Sakura you don't have to knock me over" I mumble out standing up before pulling her to her feet as well watching her dust herself off "Why are you here" I ask curiously "No reason just felt like seeing one of my teammates today" she shrugs smiling sheepishly at me.

Rolling my eyes I start walking in the direction of our special spot "Say Sasuke did you notice anything weird last night" she suddenly asks from beside me and I look at her with my eyebrow raised "No why" I ask "Because I ran into some pretty weird guys last night" she whispers looking around cautiously.

"Ok Sakura what's going on" I ask pulling her along quicker by taking her hand to reach the spot so that we could talk without being overheard by anyone "Last night while we were putting out the fire there was an explosion" she explains and I nod remembering it as well.

"Well I got blasted far from the others and when I looked around there were about three men standing around me when I used my jutsu to escape I ran into a 4th person but he was weird he had this orange swirly mask on with only one eye looking out of it" she shudders finishing her explanation.

"Did you tell anyone about these strange men" I ask feeling anger bubble up in me at the thought of someone hurting Sakura "I told Tsume but when she went to look for them they were already gone" she responds and I reach out to hug her swiftly to let her know that I would protect her as well.

"Thank you Sasuke" she says finally smiling "It's nothing you're my teammate and one of my friends and I refuse to let anyone ever hurt you again" I tell her cockily causing her to let out peals of laughter and I laugh along with her "Sasuke your awesome you know that right" she says wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

Hearing her words I turn shy blushing lightly "I'm not that great now my brother on the other hand he's the awesome one" I turn the conversation to someone else "Sasuke don't ever doubt your worth do you understand" she turns angry all of a sudden and I back away from her fearing that she would hit me.

Nodding along to what she was saying she smiles and calms down and I breathe a sigh of relief before sitting back down next to her just to spend the rest of the time with her no matter how long we may have "Hey Sasuke want to go get something to eat" she asks after a few hours of just sitting there in silence.

Turning my head towards her I go to respond but at that exact moment my stomach grumbles giving her the answer instead "Hahaha guess your gut agrees with mine" she laughs standing and brushing herself off of the dirt that had gathered on her clothes and I stand up as well doing the same.

-Kiba POV-

"Where's Sakura today Kiba" Kurenai asks "She said she wanted to spend the day with someone" I shrug "I see" Kurenai says before turning towards the other two on the team handing out the instructions for the day she disappears into the tree line and we all spring into action.

-Kisame POV-

"That's the brat alright" I point out watching her walk through the town hand in hand with a black haired kid "Good you are to capture her no matter what the cost" Tobi announces before disappearing like he usually does "Alright Deidara here's the plan" I explain hoping that he wouldn't fuck it up like he usually does.

"Yeah, yeah I get it alright you don't have to explain it 11 million times Kisame" he nearly screeches and I cringe before slapping my hand over his mouth "BE QUIET" I hiss in a low voice before looking around cautiously when nothing happens for a few minutes I release him leveling a flat stare on him.

"Geeze Kisame no need to get physical yeah" he says snottily but thankfully remains rather quiet this time around "I wouldn't need to get physical if you knew how to actually be quiet" I groan out wondering why I had to get stuck with this idiot in the first place suddenly wishing that it was Sasori instead of Deidara.

"Yeah whatever" he huffs turning away from me allowing me to get my thoughts back into order "Alright so we lure her away from everyone else and then we grab her easy" Deidara suddenly says and I groan again "It's not that easy she's smarter than we gave her credit for" I murmur quietly.

"Fine we cast a genjutsu on her" he whines out and I shake my head "No that won't work either" I point out before leaning backwards when both the girl and the boy walk right past our hiding spot I stop breathing for a moment before releasing it and peaking around the bush to make sure that she was far enough away.

Looking around I don't spot her and I curse "Damn it she's gone" and I stand up throwing a transformation jutsu onto myself before taking off in the direction I feel her chakra after a few minutes Deidara catches up to me in his own transformation and I roll my eyes at it.

"Really Deidara how original" I hiss out before sighing after nearly walking through the entire town I spot the brats and I slow down to a brisk walk "There she is" Deidara huffs out breathing heavily "Come on lets just knock the boy out and take her now" he supplies and I agree.

Walking close enough I stop right behind the girl and wait for Deidara to knock out the boy once that's done I hit a pressure point on the girls neck and transport on the spot reaching the cave I go through a set of handsigns and walk in once the door was open and nearly run down the halls of the base towards Tobi's office.


	13. Chapter 12 The Warning

-Sasuke POV-

"Ugh what the hell happened" I groan as I come too after being knocked out "Sakura" I call out looking around upon realizing that she wasn't anywhere near me "Ok this isn't funny Sakura" I huff out but after a few minutes and no answer I grow concerned and take off to find someone that might know where Sakura could be.

"NARUTO" I yell out spotting blonde hair "Sasuke what's all the yelling about?" he asks in confusion to my flustered state "Have you seen Sakura anywhere Naruto maybe within in the past 15 minutes" I pant out trying to catch my breath after my mad dash through the village "No why I thought she was with you" he whines.

"She was but then someone knocked me out and when I woke up she was gone and what's worse is I can't sense her chakra at all" I nearly scream out "We have to tell someone maybe old man Hokage could help us" he suggests and I nod "Good idea Naruto" I tell and with that we both make our way to the Hokage tower.

"We have to see the Hokage NOW" Naruto screeches at the sentry guarding the door to the Hokage's office "I'm sorry kid but Lord Hokage is in a very important meeting right now so I can't let anyone through" the sentry tries to reason "NO THIS IS IMPORTANT WE THINK SAKURA HATAKE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED" he screams finally.

"What" the guy chokes out looking at Naruto in surprise "Sakura Hatake has gone missing and nobody can find her" I explain finally realizing that Naruto was incapable of being reasonable at this point in time "Yeah what he said" Naruto huffs out crossing his arms and glaring childishly at the guy guarding the door.

"Well then I suppose that is cause for alarm if you wait right here boys I will alert the Hokage" he suggests before slipping through the door "Pardon my intrusion Lord Hokage but Sakura Hatake has been reported missing by two of her teammates" we hear before a yell of outrage is sounded from within the room.

-Orochimaru POV-

"What did you just say" I shout as the sentry steps into the room interrupting the meeting between myself and Sarutobi "According to Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hatake has gone missing and nobody can find her" he repeats "I heard you clearly the first time" I snarl standing up and preparing to go searching for Sakura myself.

"Hold it Orochimaru if you go out there now you'll be killed on the spot" Sarutobi interrupts me "You're right but I have to find my sister you don't understand how important she is to me now that I know she exists" I yell in desperation "I know Orochimaru Kakashi will be just as upset" he tries to soothe and I sit back down still upset.

"Kakashi where is he" I choke out feeling for the first time in so long tears gather in my eyes and spill down my cheeks in a relentless onslaught "He was sent on a mission 3 days ago I will pull him and Yamato back to the village" he orders an anbu to send a letter via messenger bird to the both of them to alert them of the crisis at home.

-Sakura POV-

"UGH" I groan loudly coming to "Where the hell am I" I curse only to get a chuckle in response "Who's there" I call out "My name is Tobi, Sakura Hatake and you're in my base" the voice which finally turns into the man I had seen the other night speaks appearing before me "Why did you take me" I ask glaring at him with as much anger as I can.

"Because you interest me child" he says simply waving his hand "I'm hardly of any worth" I point out "Oh but you are girl" Tobi grabs hold of me and brings me to my feet "HEY LET ME GO YOU JERK" I screech at him struggling to pull out of his hold "That's enough of that" he finally says jerking me upright and holding me tightly to his chest.

I begin struggling even more as his hold tightens "Stop moving brat" he growls in a deep voice and I freeze in fear "Finally" he whispers before dragging me along with him out into a hall and down several hallways to a room that looked vaguely like an office "Why am I here" I ask once he sets me down in a chair and moves behind the desk.

"I already told you and I won't repeat myself" he speaks before looking through paperwork huffing slightly at being ignored I look around the room just moving my eyes "You can move around if you'd like" Tobi says suddenly and I turn my head to look at him suspiciously "Yeah right" I snarl sarcastically "Watch your tone with me girl" he snaps before ignoring me once again.

"What's so special about me" I ask tapping my foot impatiently "You managed to sway Orochimaru from my grasp what are you to him" he asks instead of answering my question "I don't have to tell you anything" I tell him ignoring his question like he had done to mine "Impertinent brat aren't you" he chuckles coming to stand before me.

"Listen here child you will do as I say or you will be punished am I understood" he says in a demanding tone eye flashing red and I jerk back in surprise "YOU'RE AN UCHIHA" I scream and he moves back in shock "You are to never tell a soul" he growls out holding me as I try to shrink away from him "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" I cry out losing motivation.

"Because I can and I want to know why you're so important to Orochimaru" he says simply moving away from once he was sure that I would stay put in the chair "I'M HIS SISTER" I shriek out finally over come with rage at all the questioning I was being subjected to "Ah and the truth comes out" he sits down staring at me.

"Why is knowing that so important" I ask feeling tears of frustration rolling down my cheeks "You see we need Orochimaru and if we have you he'll come back to us" Tobi shrugs his shoulders "So Long As You Behave We Will Not Hurt You" he punctuates each word pointedly so that I would understand that he was completely serious.

"Does that mean I can wonder around" I ask hopefully Tobi nods and I stand up to peruse the bookshelf in front of me finally selecting one I pull it out and open it only to shut it and put it back on the shelf upon realizing the contents of the book 'Saku-chan more than likely all these books are full of forbidden jutsu's' Inner says and I nod.

'Your right inner it's best we don't look at any of these books' I tell her turning away from the bookshelf determinedly only to ram right into to Tobi who was standing directly behind me and I give a small shriek of surprise "Not interested" I mumble when he looks at me in question "Are you sure you could learn a lot" Tobi says grabbing one of the books.

"I'm sure I'd rather earn things my own way than have them handed to me on a silver platter" I huff out while inching away from him "Can I leave this room" I ask feeling suffocated in the suddenly too small room "As long as you don't try to escape I believe that is fine" he says and I practically run out of the room much to Tobi's amusement.

-Tobi POV-

"Pein do not let her out of your sights am I understood" I order before turning back to my work just waiting for the girl to try to escape 'I have an idea that it won't take her very long to try' I muse in my thoughts before the door slamming open jerks me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Kisame holding the girl under his arms.

"I found her wandering the halls unattended" he says dropping the girl onto the floor and shutting the door without another word "Perhaps you should just stay in here" I point out causing her to give a cry of outrage "I'd rather not" she huffs standing and brushing her clothes off before exiting through the door for the 2nd time in the span of a few minutes.

"Where is she at Pein" I ask after 30 minutes of silence "She's in the west part of the cave pestering Deidara if I'm not wrong" he says after a few moments and I sigh before standing determined to end her little game before she got blown up and we wouldn't have the leverage we needed appearing before her.

Grabbing her right before Deidara could hit her "That's enough Deidara I'm sure she gets your point" I stare at him pointedly and he huffs "Just make sure the little bitch stays away from me Yeah" he grumbles out turning down a different all and into another room "HEY I'M NOT A BI…." I slap my hand over her mouth before she can finish her sentence.

"And that's enough out of you brat" I growl at her before setting her on her feet and pulling her along by the arm back into my office "Hey I don't want to go back in there" she struggles resisting against me and I sigh "Ok that's it I've had it with you for the day" I groan suddenly feeling tired and place her under a genjutsu.

I place her in the chair making sure that she wouldn't be uncomfortable I turn around for just a second and turn back around only to find that she was still awake and apparently not under the genjutsu any longer 'What the fuck' I curse in my head staring at her in disbelief "How did you break my genjutsu" I ask curiously.

"I don't know" she murmurs looking around in astonishment "You lie now tell me how you broke that genjutsu girl" I stalk towards her determined to get the information I wanted out of her leaning down in front of her I tap my fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently "Tell me now" I tell her in a demanding tone.

"I….I have a…an alternate personality that I call inner" she stutters out and I stare at her in disbelief "You think I'm going to believe that how stupid do you think I am child" I warn "I'm not lying I've been talking to her since I was 5 years old" she cries out "So your trying to say that your schizophrenic" I ask in confusion and she nods.

"Yeah let's just go with that" she shakes her head wildly "Your more interesting than I originally thought" I tell her "I may have to keep you" I smile at her from behind my mask but from the fear the suddenly appears in her eyes she caught what I had meant "You have to keep your promise and let me go home" she blurts out.

"Sadly your right but don't think we won't be after you again" I tell her smugly watching the tentative smile drop off her face at my words "I'll fight you next time" she answers smartly causing me to laugh deeply "We'll see Sakura Hatake" I say standing up and moving behind my desk once more determined to actually finish my paperwork.

-Yamato POV-

"Kakashi that looks like Lord Hokage's personal messenger bird" I call out to Kakashi who was a ways away before holding out my arm for the bird to land on "What's he doing here" Kakashi says landing next to me "Not sure let's read the message" I tell him opening up the small message only to nearly drop it in shock.

"What does it say Yamato" I hear Kakashi ask in concern "It says that Sakura has been…" I trail off unsure if I want to finish but before I have the chance to decide if I want to tell him he snatches the piece of paper from me and finishes the rest of the words "KIDNAPPED" he screams before tearing off in the direction of the village.

"KAKASHI SLOW DOWN" I yell taking off after him but my words don't reach because he speeds up not waiting for me "Damn it Kakashi" I curse lowly before pumping chakra into my legs to go faster in order to keep up with him after a few minutes I manage to catch him "Slow down Kakashi there's no reason for alarm" I try to soothe but that only pushes him further ahead.

Pushing more chakra into my legs I leap ahead of him just barely and I hear him muttering under his breath "Bet it was the Orochimaru again I'm going to make sure I kill him and I won't let him run away" was said repeatedly in a mantra under his breath "Hold it Kakashi don't you think they would have said who had done it" I ask and he looks at me in confusion.

"Who else could have done it then HUH" he yells the last word "I DON'T KNOW KAKASHI BUT YOU NEED TO CALM THE HELL DOWN" I finally scream losing control over my anger "Your right I'm sorry Yamato" he sighs waiting for me to calm down as well "I'm done now Kakashi" I point out rolling my eyes when he looks at me.

"Now we can make our way to the village and remember keep calm" I tell and we speed off in the direction of the village together this time and after several hours we reach it bypassing the gate guards we run through the town and too the Hokage tower to Lord Hokage's office throwing open the door Kakashi stops and I ram into his back.

"What is it Kakashi" I ask when he doesn't move "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE" he finally yells and I squeeze around him coming face to face with Orochimaru himself before looking to Lord Hokage "Ok what the hell is going on around here" I ask throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation "We will explain that in just a moment" Lord Hokage says.

"Sit both of you and we will figure out how to get back Sakura from whomever has her" he says calmly and we sit down feeling the tension in the air "Alright do we know who took her" I ask hoping to get this meeting along so that I could get out of the office "According to Sasuke there were two men wearing transformation jutsu's.

"Ok what else do we have" I ask leaning forward in my chair "Well they knocked Sasuke out and when he came too both men and Sakura was gone and he then found Naruto who both came here to tell me" the Hokage says and I sigh "So that's all the information we have" I ask suddenly feeling exhausted by the events of the day.

"Alright until we have more information I'm going home and taking a long, LONG hot shower" I say standing up dragging Kakashi with me and transporting both of us home "What do you think you're doing Yamato I actually want to figure out how to get my DAUGHTER BACK" Kakashi yells once we are both inside of the house.

"I know Kakashi I want to find her as much as you do but until we have more solid information there is nothing we can do except wait" I sigh out sitting down in the chair "When I get my hands on whoever took her they are going to pay severely" he snarls out stomping down the hall and into his room slamming the door shut.


	14. Chapter 13 The Escape

-Sakura POV-

'Ok Sakura now's our chance Tobi has given us free reign of the building and we should scope the area out' Inner tells me once Tobi had sat back down and started working on his paperwork once again "Hey I'm gonna go look around I promise I won't bother anyone" I ask hoping that he would buy my excuse.

"Fine just get out of my sight brat" he grunts not looking up and I slip out the door breathing a small sigh of relief 'Cha we are so going to get out of here' I grin at Inner's enthusiasm walking down the hall to the left opposite of where I had gone the first time I was let out of the room.

'Alright Inner time to start taking notes on which hallways are the right ones and which aren't can you do that' I ask suddenly worried that it might be too much 'I can do it Saku-chan don't worry' she soothes before concentrating on her task as I walk through the underground base.

'Ok Sakura turn left' Inner says suddenly and I jerk around towards the left and start down the hall 'Why the left Inner' I ask in confusion 'Because someone was down the other hall' she answers smartly 'Geeze thanks for the warning Inner' I mutter under my breath at her.

'You should thank me' she huffs out and I smile 'I don't know if I could survive if I didn't have you here with me Inner' I tell her hoping that it would convey my feelings of gratitude 'It was nothing' she says suddenly shy and I roll my eyes at her mood swings 'And I thought I was bad' I giggle in my thoughts.

'SAKURA WATCH OUT' Inner shrieks a moment to late and I slam into someone shaking my head I look up and stare into gray ringed eyes "I'm sorry" I grumble standing up and brushing myself off "HEY HANDS OFF" I jerk away from him when he reaches out to grab me.

"Then you better turn yourself around" the guy says darkly and I stare at him in shock "Who are you" I ask suspiciously "No one you'd like to know" he smiles and I shrink away from him in fear before stopping myself "Yeah right your just like the rest of the people here" I tell him sticking my tongue out childishly and turning on me heel and running back down the hall.

'Sakura what the hell possessed you to do that' Inner groans and I shrug 'I'm getting tired of being ordered around like some dog' I tell her 'You're just going to get us in trouble' inner sighs tiredly 'Hey did you memorize the halls we went down' I ask and she nods 'I did' she smiles 'Good' I grin.

Sighing as I tune back in to reality I wander down the halls back towards Tobi's office glaring at the door before opening it and walking in closing it behind "Back so soon" Tobi says standing in front me when I turn back around "Yeah there was nothing here that could capture my interest" I answer smartly.

I watch as he tilts his head and steps a little closer but I stand still not willing to back down this time 'I won't be intimidated this time' I tell myself glaring at him with as much anger as I can "Is that so" he asks raising his hand and placing it on my head 'Ok this is scary' I gulp.

"Perhaps we could find you something to do then if your so bored S-A-K-U-R-A" he enunciates my first name slowly and I shake my head "No thanks I think I'll just sit in the chair" I huff out before walking over to said chair and sitting in it petulantly crossing my arms and sighing.

'Damn it I gave in to intimidation AGAIN' I groan in my thoughts "Hey" Tobi calls out and I look up in surprise "You aren't going to sleep in that chair are you" he asks and I shake my head before following him out of the office and in the opposite direction down several halls into a room.

"This is where you will be staying" he commands pointing to the small bed in the corner of the equally small room and I sigh "Fine" I grumble under my breath before entering the room fully and sitting on the bed as Tobi shuts the door 'Alright Sakura once night hits we are out of here' Inner says determinedly.

-Kakashi POV-

'Damn it I can't just sit around and wait for someone to tell me we have a lead I'll just have to go out and get a lead myself' I growl in my thoughts sitting up in the bed and performing the summoning jutsu for my ninja hounds "Alright Pakkun I need you to pick up a scent for me" I ask him.

"Where is this scent" Pakkun asks and I nod over in the corner where some of Sakura's baby clothes were still there after several years "Got it" he barks out orders to a few of the other hounds before taking off with the rest of them following behind and I follow along a little distance behind them.

After a few minutes he stops and sniffs a certain area before howling and taking off in a new direction 'What was that all about' I ask myself in my thoughts before skidding to a stop once I realize that the hounds had left the village 'Son of a bitch' I curse turning around and heading back home.

"Did they find anything Kakashi" Yamato asks once I walk through the door "They did but the scent led out of the village" I snarl sitting down in a chair and closing my eye in exhaustion "I just hope we find her soon who knows what who ever has her could be doing to her" I grimace at the thought.

"Don't worry Kakashi Sakura is a strong girl and she's smart enough not to do anything stupid" Yamato tries to sooth and I nod realizing that he was right but it made me no less worried than before 'You better be alright Sakura' I pray hoping that nothing had happened to her.

-Kiba POV-

"I'm home" I call out wandering through house towards the delicious scent that was wafting out of the kitchen "Welcome home Kiba, Sakura" my mom calls out from the kitchen and I blink in confusion "You mean Sakura isn't already here" I ask scrunching my nose up.

"No I thought she was with you Kiba" Mom says walking out of the kitchen and looking at me "She told me that she was spending the day with a teammate and I thought she'd already be back by now" I shrug "I'm sure she'll be here soon though" I supply knowing that Sakura didn't like to be late.

'You can say that again' I chuckle in my thoughts "Well then get cleaned up for supper" mom says going back into the kitchen and I do as she says after an hour I come back downstairs and sit at the table only when I have been given my plate do I realize that Sakura still wasn't back yet.

"I'm gonna go look for Sakura Ma" I say pushing my plate away suddenly not feeling all to hungry "After you eat Kiba" she says pushing my plate back towards me and I sigh before eating the food anyway "OK Now I'm going to go Look for Sakura" I tell her jumping out of the chair and out of the house before she could tell me no.

-Sakura POV-

'Alright Saku-chan it's time to get rolling' Inner screeches and I cringe 'Calm down Inner' I shush her before concentrating on creating a believable genjutsu before cloaking myself and exiting through the door 'Which way Inner' I ask and she points down the left hall and I run in that direction.

Breathing deeply in fear as I rush through the halls as quietly as possible I finally make it back to the hall where that guy had stopped me earlier spotting the giant rock that stood in my way I groan 'Now what do I do' I ask Inner and she shrugs 'The only thing we can do is create another genjutsu' she points out.

Doing so I layer it all over the hallway and the rock before sitting down against the cool wall in thought 'Ok so I know that there must be a way out so maybe it's a complicated set of handsigns' I think to myself for several minutes before holding my breath as I realize that someone was standing in front of the rock.

'Hey Sakura look he's going through some handsigns' Inner points out before memorizing them but before we could go through them ourselves the rock moves out of the way and the guy slips out of the cave 'Follow him Sakura' Inner shrieks and I do so right as the rock begins to move back into place.

Waiting for a few minutes until I was absolutely sure that the guy was gone I release the breath I had been holding before tearing off in a random direction 'CHA' Inner yells pumping her fist in the air 'We sure showed them' she laughs sticking her tongue out childishly.

'Now's the hard part Inner getting home without getting caught' I point out and she pouts 'Killjoy' she grumbles and I giggle softly after a few hours I stop to catch my breath 'I think we are safe for now so long as we keep our chakra hidden' I pant out 'Your right' Inner huffs out.

'Come on Sakura just keep going' Inner coaxes me as I run through the night and as the sun breaks over the land I feel exhaustion creep up on me 'NO SAKU-CHAN you have to keep going' Inner shouts and I blink slapping my face lightly so that I could stay awake just a little longer.

'Hey what's that' Inner asks and I look ahead seeing a warmly dressed person "HEY" I yell out waving my arms in hopes to catch the persons attention "HELP I NEED HELP CAN YOU HEAR ME" I scream falling onto my knees in the warm sand after a few minutes the person reaches me.

"Are you alright kid" he asks holding out a hand and I take it allowing him to pull me up "I was taken from my village by a bad person and I need help" I pant out feeling the heat and the exhaustion creeping up on me once more "Hold on there kid I'll get you out of this sun" the guy tells me but by that point I had already lost the battle and fallen into a deep sleep.

-Kakashi POV-

It had already been one whole day that Sakura had been missing and I still didn't have any leads "I'm going out to get permission to go looking for her myself" I tell Yamato "Good Luck Kakashi I'll join you later" he says as I walk out the door and turn in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Walking along the road I reach it in a matter of minutes I stare upwards before heading inside and up to Lord Hokage's Office "Lord Hokage it's Kakashi there is something I wish to ask you" I call out knocking on the door and waiting for permission to enter "Come in Kakashi" Sarutobi calls out from with in the room.

Entering I notice that Orochimaru was in the room as well and I stop to glare at him for a few moments until Lord Hokage clears his throat "What is that you came here for Kakashi" he asks and I sigh turning away from Orochimaru so that I could get my thoughts in order.

"I wish to go out looking for Sakura I've already sent my ninja hounds on her tracks" I say simply not really wanting to beat around the bush "If you allow him to go I'm shall be going as well she's my sister and I have a right" Orochimaru speaks up from the other side of the room.

"I know that she's your sister Orochimaru but I can't allow you to go along with him you are going to be facing some serious charges here" Sarutobi tells him and I chuckle in my thoughts "I realize that Sensei but I have to I just have to this is all my fault" he bursts out and I look at him in surprise.

"**What do you mean it's your fault?" **I ask him darkly "It's the group I was with before I left them so that I would never have to hurt Sakura" he frowns "_**WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE OROCHIMARU" **_I yell out finally having enough of him beating around the bush.

"They are called the Akatsuki" Orochimaru sighs out and I sit down in a chair breathing deeply "Oh god no" I snap out standing up in flurry and without waiting for the Hokage's permission "I'm going whether or not you allow me" I tell him before exiting the office and heading towards the village gates.


	15. Chapter 14 Found and Homeward Bound

-The Next Day-

-Sakura POV-

Sitting up in the soft bed I look around in curiosity 'Hey Inner where are we' I ask her 'That guy brought us here' she replies and I blink in confusion 'What guy Inner' I question 'You seriously don't remember Saku-chan' Inner asks forgoing my question to ask one of her own.

'If I remembered I wouldn't be asking now would I' I ask sarcastically 'Geez Saku no need to be a brat' she huffs before falling silent as I turn my attention to the door that was being opened by a silver-haired male "D….ad" I start out but stop upon realizing that although the hair was the same it was clearly not my dad.

"Hey there was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up" he smiles at me pushing his glasses up his nose with his pointer finger "Who are you" I ask uncertain "The names Kabuto Yakushi and you are?" Kabuto asks after introducing himself "I'm Sakura Hatake" I tell him simply.

"Your Sakura" he asks in surprise and I look at him "Uh who else would I be" I ask 'Is this guy dumb or something' Inner pipes up and I have a hard time not bursting out laughing "Orochimaru told me about you" he answers finally and I shrink back "You know my brother" I ask.

"I'm his what would you call it caretaker of sorts" he tells me and I look at him weirdly "Why does my brother need a caretaker" I ask when he doesn't answer I huff 'Fine I'll just ask Nii-sama' I muse in my thoughts I'm broken out of my thoughts when Kabuto sits on the edge of the bed.

"So Sakura would you like to tell me why you were way out here instead of in the village" Kabuto asks and I freeze in fear upon remembering "I was taken by that Tobi guy" I choke out feeling tears swell up in my eyes "Hey shush it's ok your safe now" Kabuto soothes reaching out to pat my back gently.

Despite the fact that Kabuto was being kind to me the tears kept on flowing and I throw myself into bed face first well I try to but Kabuto grabs hold of me and pulls me into his chest "Cry as much as you want Sakura-san nobody can hurt you here" he rubs my hair gently.

After awhile my sobs finally die down and I pull away sniffling "Thank you Kabuto-san" I hiccup out wiping my tears away "It's nothing" Kabuto says "You must be hungry I will be right back with some food" He says and moves swiftly towards the door and exiting through it.

-Kakashi POV-

"How much further Pakkun" I yell out to the ninja hound that was 3 meters ahead of me "Not much but this is the point where it gets a bit strange" he calls back and I stop as he does waiting for him to explain "What do you mean a bit strange" I ask my eyebrow raised.

"Well for the majority of yesterday her scent is concentrated in that area where the boulder is but I'd say about 10 hours ago she left and headed in the opposite direction of the Leaf Village to the Hidden Sand Village" Pakkun tells me and I shake my head "Well then what are we waiting for" I jump forward.

"This way Kakashi" Pakkun howls heading in the direction of Sakura's scent 'Don't worry Sakura I will find you' I vow in my thoughts 'Just please be alright' I beg before focusing on my surroundings and after a couple of hours we hit sand and Pakkun speeds up heading straight for the village.

After a couple of minutes he veers off to the left and goes straight for the cave systems that were located on the outskirts of the Sand Village "She's not that far away now Kakashi" Pakkun howls and I pump chakra into my legs gaining speed so that I was just a step away from Pakkun.

Stopping just as we reach the cave systems I look down at Pakkun curiously "What is it Pakkun" I ask "There's someone else in there with the girl" he answers and my whole body tenses "Just hold on Sakura DADDY'S COMING" I yell charging through the cave in the direction of Sakura's chakra.

"DAD" she screams once I catch sight of her and she leaps towards me with a cry "I thought I was never going to see you again" she sobs "There it's ok Sakura I'm here and I'm never letting you go again" I hold her tightly against my chest before catching sight of the other person in the cave.

"And you" I snarl setting Sakura down on her feet and stepping forward ready to pummel the hell out of the male "Wait Dad Kabuto saved me" Sakura starts out stepping in front of me and holding out her arms to protect Kabuto "Is this true" I ask narrowing my eye at him.

"Yes I found her yesterday yelling for help and I brought her here to protect her from the heat" Kabuto answers holding up his arms in the universal 'I'm harmless' "You have no idea how much this means to me" I tell him holding my hand out for him to shake "I can imagine" he chuckles shaking my hand firmly.

"Ok Sakura say goodbye to Kabuto because I am taking you home" I pull her next to me as she waves smiling nervously at Kabuto and with that I'm leading the way out of the cave "I'm glad I found you Sakura" I smile down at her hugging her tightly before leading the way back to the village.

-Kisame POV-

"Well Tobi is gonna be pissed" I grimace exiting the room that the girl was supposed to be in "What do you mean he's going to be pissed" Sasori asks "She's not there and I've checked all over it's apparent that she escaped somehow" I explain walking through the halls to Tobi's office.

"That's impossible even if the girl had tried there's no way she would have been able to move the boulder blocking the entrance of the base without knowing all the handsigns" Sasori points out "I know that But what other explanation is there for her disappearance" I ask feeling a headache forming and I reach up to rub my temples.

"Didn't Deidara go on a mission last night" Sasori suddenly asks and I stop turning around with a growl I stalk my way to Deidara's room and pound on the door "DEIDARA" I snarl after a moment the door opens to reveal a dirty and mud-caked blonde-haired man.

"Last night when you went out was anyone else in the hall with you" I bite out feeling rage burn just below the surface "No uh" he whines preparing to slam the door shut but I forcibly keep it open "Well the girl is missing and the only PERSON TO HAVE LEFT THE BASE LAST NIGHT WAS YOU" I yell.

"What is going on" Tobi appears and I turn towards him suddenly fearing his reaction to the disappearance of our captive "Apparently Sakura Hatake is gone she escaped" Sasori says completely emotionless and I cringe feeling the overpowering chakra leak out of Tobi at the news.

"_**What do you mean she's gone" **_he asks in a dark voice and I shrink back fearing Tobi even more than before "Gone means she's gone yeah" Deidara yawns out stupidly 'Oh you stupid moron' I curse in my thoughts feeling the chakra grow even darker as Tobi glares at Deidara.

"And your going to find her for that stupid comment Deidara" Tobi snaps out and not even bothering to use his transportation he stalks down the halls towards his office destroying things along the way "Well done Deidara" I pat him on the back and leave the area quickly not wanting to be caught in the proverbial shit-storm that was headed his way.

-Sakura POV-

Seeing the village gates just up ahead I speed forwards happy that I was back home "SAKURA-CHAN" a voice screeches and before I can turn my head to look at the person he slams into me "Naruto I'm alright no need to tackle me" I groan out struggling to get out from underneath of him.

"I was so worried" he whines out pushing himself to his feet and pulling me up along with him "It's ok Naruto-kun" I hug him tightly before noticing Sasuke and Minato standing a little ways away "Come on guys" I beckon them forward with my hand and pull them into the hug as well.

"I'm just glad your safe and sound Sakura-chan" Minato sighs and I nod "I agree with these two knuckleheads" Sasuke says "What happened Sakura" he asks and I tense "I don't really want to talk about it" I avoid his question looking around nervously hoping that he would drop it.

"Alright but you'll have to talk sooner or later" he murmurs taking off in the direction of the Uchiha compound 'Which reminds me aren't we forgetting someone' Inner pipes up and I slap my forehead in realization "Oh my god I forgot about Kiba" I groan out turning towards my dad.

"Hey I'm going to go see Kiba" I mutter out before running in the direction of the Inuzuka Compounds towards Kiba's house knocking on the door I wait anxiously for someone to answer "Who the hell is knocking on my…." Tsume opens the door with a snarl on her face.

"Sakura" she asks blinking in shock before reaching down and pulling me into a quick hug "Kiba's been so worried dear he's up in his room" she shoves me into the house pointing in the direction of the stairs and I quickly run up them and without even knocking I barge into his room.

"Kiba" I ask blinking in at the darkness of the room "Sakura is that you" he asks sniffing and I'm tackled for the 2nd time that day "Yes, yes it's me Kiba I'm alright" I hug him back "Never do that again Sakura" he growls out softly unwilling to let me go and I smile "I promise Kiba" I vow.

After a minute he finally releases me from his hold and much like Naruto pulls me up with him as he stands "I'm gonna go home now but I would like it very much if we could remain friends" I ask shyly and he gives me a toothy grin "Of course Sakura" he breathes out.

"Later Kiba" I call back exiting the compounds with my bag of clothes heading straight home upon entering the house I'm pulled into a strong hold "Yama-chan" I squeal giving Uncle Yamato a new nickname hugging him back just as tightly as he was hugging me "Thank god your safe" he sighs out.

"Me too" I sigh feeling exhausted "I think I'm just gonna go lay down and sleep for the rest of the day" I tell him moving through the house and towards my room flopping down on the bed I breathe in deeply 'From this day forward I vow to become stronger' I vow in my thoughts before drifting off into sleep.

-Orochimaru POV-

"You found her" I ask standing up with something akin to excitement "Yeah but according to Yamato she just fell asleep" Kakashi points out glaring at me from the corner of his eye "Do you think I could see her" I ask hopefully when he nods I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So where was she" I ask curiously "On the outskirts of the Sand Village in the cave systems with a man named Kabuto" he says and I jerk up "Did you say Kabuto" I ask not sure if I had heard him correctly "Yes now as I was saying apparently he had found her yelling for help and he helped her" Kakashi finishes.

"It's apparent that someone is going to have to watch Sakura 24/7 otherwise these incidents will keep on happening" I speak up once everyone had become silent "I agree with Orochimaru" Kakashi nods "Then who should we have do this job" I ask "Ah about that I already have someone in mind" a voice speaks from the back of the room.

"Fugaku-sama" Kakashi bows his head "Just who is it that you have in mind "My eldest son and Shisui Uchiha they are the two strongest in the clan and they will be beneficial" Fugaku says before exiting the room "I'll leave you 3 to decide amongst yourselves" he calls back over his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 15 The BodyGuards

(The Next Day)

-Hiruzen POV-

"So far the two have agreed to watch over Sakura Hatake" Fugaku ushers the two teens forward with a nod "That's right Lord Hokage anything we can do to please you and anyone else" Itachi speaks up from the left while Shisui nods "Very well but please remember that this girl is important" I tell them seriously.

"We are very aware that Sakura is in danger of being taken again and we will do anything to prevent that" Shisui speaks this time while Itachi remains silent "Good then you have your orders" I point towards the door and they both leave in a rush "At least she will be better protected" I sigh as Fugaku sits in the chair in front of the desk.

"Have all the preparations been made" I ask suddenly curious "That is correct Lord Hokage my sons have done well in making me proud" Fugaku says with a small smile before turning serious once more "Well then I'll take my leave" he says exiting through the door and I sit there in silence.

'I hope that Sakura will be alright' I muse in my thoughts aware of how much she meant to Kakashi and Orochimaru 'Let's just hope that nothing will happen' I pray before sighing and get started on all the paperwork that had started to pile up on my desk "I really need to get someone to succeed me" I groan.

-Sakura POV-

'Damn it Saku-chan be careful' Inner groans as I jump from tree to tree increasing my speed every 20 meters each time nearly falling off the branches and almost plummeting towards the ground 'I know Inner but I have to get faster and stronger' I sigh and Inner crosses her arms petulantly.

'That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself in the process Sakura' she huffs out before disappearing 'I'm sorry Inner' I call out before focusing on my surroundings only to lose footing upon realizing someone was a foot away from me "Easy there girl" the boy calls out grabbing me in a hold.

Blinking upon realizing how the boy was holding I start struggling "Hey take it easy" he soothes setting me on my feet and I narrow my eyes at him "Hmph who are you and what do you want" I ask cautiously "Well I'm Shisui Uchiha and Itachi is over there and we are your assigned bodyguards" Shisui smiles charmingly.

"Bodyguards" I ask in surprise "Why would I need bodyguards" I murmur under my breath softly when Shisui speaks up "It's just in case the guys who kidnapped you come back" he says and I nod "Your right I'm not strong enough" I huff out angrily pouting slightly at the unfairness of the situation.

"You say you want to get stronger maybe we can help with that right Itachi" Shisui says suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts "Wait you mean you'd help me" I ask eyeing him warily "That's right little girl" he grins and I back away from him slightly not sure I want him close to me like that.

"My name is not girl it's Sakura" I point out and he nods "Well then Sakura shall we get started on your training" Shisui grins "You mean right now" I gulp unsure if I was ready for intensive training 'Come on Saku-chan two cute guys are offering to train you take it and don't let go' Inner pipes up from the recesses of my mind.

'You're right Inner' I agree with before nodding to Shisui "I'm ready then I want to get stronger so that I can protect myself for once and I'm tired of being kidnapped all the time" I sigh out before following along the two boys to a training ground that I had never been to before.

-Itachi POV-

When the clan-head my dad had approached myself and Shisui I was unsure of what he wanted because he had a serious expression on his face "Come with me" he had said to the both of us and of course we followed him to the Uchiha Clan meeting room "What's going" I ask when he turns to face us.

"I have decided to give the both of you a very important mission" Fugaku had told us still wearing that expression with those words we both wait patiently for the mission sure that it was incredible dangerous if he was giving this mission to us "Remember boys this mission is important" Fugaku stressed for a moment.

"We are ready Sir" Shisui says and Fugaku nods "Very well then it's become apparent that Kakashi Hatake's Daughter Sakura Hatake has been recently kidnapped and we want to prevent that from happening and I've decided to assign the both of you as her bodyguards" he stops for a moment.

"Are you willing to take on this mission to ensure the safety of Sakura Hatake" he asks finally after remaining silent for a few minutes "We would be very happy to do so Fugaku-sama" Shisui says a few moments later and I nod "Very good now let's tell Lord Hokage of the decision that has been decided" Fugaku says and heads out of the compound with us following along behind him.

After the meeting with the Hokage Shisui and I rush off to find Sakura and we finally see her jumping through tree's I recognize her as Sasuke's female friend and teammate who he talks nonstop about 'This has the possibility to get interesting' I muse in my thoughts as Shisui greets her.

Shaking my head at his introduction causing the girl to lose her footing and start falling out of the tree I move forward hearing him tell the girl that we would train her and I sigh 'Shisui really' I groan in my thoughts before following him to our private training grounds seeing as how we would be training her now.

"Shisui can I speak to you for a moment" I hiss lunging forward and grabbing hold of his shirt collar and dragging him into the cover of the forest for some privacy "We were told to watch the girl not train her" I spit at him "I know Itachi-kun" he grins and I roll my eyes "What are you a girl" I mock loosening my hold and allowing him to drop to the ground.

"Waaahhh no fair" Shisui whines flailing his arms about like a child "Quit acting like a child Shisui" I growl at him before turning on my heel and stalking my way back towards Sakura who was standing there blinking in confusion "Itachi's a big meanie Sakura-chan" Shisui whines to her and my eye twitches in annoyance.

'Of all the people I have to deal with why does it have to be him' I ask myself rubbing my temples as a headache starts to form behind my eyes I focus back on my surroundings only to see Shisui holding on to Sakura crying and Sakura looking around with a confused expression.

"Shisui release her now" I command hoping that he would do so and he does and I whack him over the head "Don't make her feel uncomfortable you idiot" I smack him again causing Sakura to giggle "You know Sasuke makes it sound like your just a robot that only follows orders" she giggles again and I sigh.

'Note to self: Beat Sasuke up for that little comment' I note to myself in my thoughts before grabbing Shisui and holding him before he can reattach himself to Sakura once again "I assure you I'm not a robot as Sasuke seems to think I am" I tell her seriously before releasing Shisui with a look.

"Fine" he whines petulantly "Wasn't it your idea to bring Sakura here to train her so why aren't you" I ask raising my eyebrow as he jumps up "That's right Sakura show us your stuff" he grins and silence "My stuff" she asks backing away warily and I roll my eyes "He means what jutsu's you have and whatnot" I elaborate for him.

"I see" she finally says after several moments walking back towards throwing Shisui a look that I interpret as she thinks he's crazy "Is he always like that" she whispers once she's close enough and I nod "Always" I smile lightly causing her to laugh "HEY" Shisui screeches and I cringe.

-Sakura POV-

"Ahahaha your funny Shisui-san" I laugh before turning back to Itachi "So you'd like to see what I can do" I ask calming instantly and turning serious "That's right Sakura-san" Itachi says and I nod backing away towards the tree's focusing chakra and walking straight up it.

"That's not all I can" I call down to them gathering chakra in my hands and leaping towards another tree I land upside down attached to the tree safely before dropping back towards the ground gracefully "How was that" I ask brushing myself off "Not bad do you know what your chakra nature is" Shisui asks finally turning serious.

"Earth and Wind" I tell him "Interesting what kind of jutsu's can you use so far" he asks "Earth Style Fist Rock and Wind Style Scattering Flower Dance" I shrug knowing that it wasn't much but at least I could use them to my advantage "Well obviously we can't teach you anything right now" Itachi says and I pout slightly.

"Why not" I ask "Because Sakura neither one of us have the same chakra nature that you do" Shisui points out "Oh" I murmur following them back towards town "We will see you tomorrow and be prepared this time" Itachi says dropping me off at my house heading home themselves.

"Did you have a good day Sakura-chan" Yamato asks and I nod "Yeah exhausting but good" I yawn eating dinner before excusing myself from the table to head to my room 'Tomorrow, tomorrow I have t o get stronger' I vow closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-Kakashi POV-

"How did it go today boys" I ask the two once they appear in my line of sight "It was alright we offered to train Sakura-san" Itachi says and I blink in surprise "Really and how did she take it" I ask curiously "She went with it pretty easily she's a very eager learner that's for sure" Shisui says and I nod.

"Very true she's always been rather fond of learning new things" I grin before sending them off to report back to Fugaku as I head home only to be stopped by Gai "YO" he yells and I cringe "Hello Gai" I sigh out already feeling exhausted "AHAHA I've come to challenge you" Gai yells again.

"Sorry Gai but not this time" I sigh "Very cunning my youthful rival" he turns around and sprints in the other direction sighing I head home determined not to be stopped by anyone else "Safe" I breathe out upon entering the home "Welcome back Kakashi" Yamato greets me.

"Where are you off to" I ask curiously "We do have to finish that mission Kakashi" he points out and my eyes widen "WHAT" I ask loudly before he shushes me "Be quiet Sakura is sleeping" he whisper yells and I instantly become quiet "How is she" I ask softly.

"She's doing alright she seems pretty exhausted though" he points out and I nod "Perhaps everything is catching up with her" I muse out loud "Perhaps we should send her to the Uchiha compound for safer keeping this time" Yamato points out "Your right it would be safer" I tell him.

"Well I'll go inform Fugaku back my bags please and then I'll take Sakura over there myself no need to wake her up unnecessarily" I point before transporting on the spot leaving behind a fuming Yamato "Kakashi what brings you here" Mikoto asks me politely as I step into her home.

"Is Fugaku here I have a favor to ask of him" I bow my head to her politely "He's being debriefed by the boys at the moment Kakashi-san" she smiles softly and I nod "You don't mind that I wait here then do you Mikoto-sama" I ask "Not at all please sit and I'll get you a cup of tea" she ushers me into a seat and rushes around the kitchen.

Just as she's placing the cup of tea in front me Fugaku chooses that moment to walk through the door with Itachi trailing behind him and he stops in surprise "Sorry to barge into your home like this Fugaku-sama but I have a very important favor to ask" I bow to him.

"And just what is this favor Kakashi" he asks curiously "I have to leave on a mission and I was wondering if you could house Sakura for a few weeks just until I got back" I bow to him once more hoping that he would allow it "Very well I admit it will make it easier to keep an eye on her" He muses out loud and I sigh.

"Thank you Fugaku-sama I'll bring her over right away" I disappear once more back home to find Yamato ready with an extra bag for Sakura picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder I enter Sakura's room and pick her up gently before transporting back to the Uchiha Compound.

"Here you are Itachi" I hand Sakura over to him gently and he takes her inside and out of sight 'Alright I'll be back soon' I promise to her in my thoughts before heading towards the village gates where Yamato was waiting for me and for the 2nd time we set off for the mission.


	17. Chapter 16 Uchiha's and Training

-Sakura POV-

'Saku-chan Dad's done it again' Inner pouts the moment I wake 'What has dad done' I ask her seriously confused 'He's dropped us off somewhere' she cries before fading 'Huh' I ask but she doesn't respond so I ignore her in favor of looking around the room I'm in.

"This is not my room" I say aloud only to hear someone chuckling off to my left "That's right Sakura-san" a tall man with spiky black hair and sharigan eyes says once I focus on him "Where am I" I ask him warily preparing to bolt if it got to weird for my tastes "There's no need to worry" he responds stiffly.

"Why don't I need to worry" I ask feeling panic "Relax child your in the Uchiha Compound I'm Itachi's and Sasuke's father Fugaku" he finally sighs out and I relax instantly "Oh I see so why am I here though" I question "You're here because Kakashi is out on a mission" he reveals.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home Fugaku-san" I murmur quietly to him and he nods "At least someone has manners around here" Fugaku sighs and turns towards the door stopping he beckons me with his hand and I stand following him down the stairs and into what seems like the dining room.

"Sakura" Sasuke asks the moment he see's me and I shrug "Hi Sasuke" I smile awkwardly feeling well awkward "Well don't just stand there Sakura-chan" a pretty woman says ushering me into a seat next to Sasuke "I'm Mikoto Itachi's and Sasuke's mother" she introduces herself kindly.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home Mikoto-san" I bow my head politely before waiting until Fugaku had taken the first bite to whisper "Itadakimasu" under my breath before eating slowly and quietly when finished the food is cleared away and everyone stands from their seated positions.

"Aren't you just a darling" Mikoto gushes hugging me tightly "Perhaps you could teach Sasuke a thing or two about manners" she giggles into my ear and I grin "He always was such a meanie to others" I giggle back and she pats my back gently before wandering over to Fugaku.

"What was that all about Sakura" Sasuke asks curiously yet with a wary look in his eyes "Oh nothing your mum is amazing by the way" I smile at him softly "Want to go walk around town" he offers and I shake my head "Not this time Sasuke" I turn him down and he starts pouting.

"Ah come on Sakura" he whines softly "I'd rather stay inside where I'm safer" I whisper to him quietly "Alright Sakura" he says suddenly determined grabbing my hand and dragging me back up the stairs to what I guess is his room "Talk what happened" he asks narrowing his eyes on me.

"They threatened me" I shrug because that's all they really did "There has to be more to it than that Sakura" he folds his arms "They told me that once they released me they'd come after me again" I sigh out feeling exhausted all over again sitting down on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"You don't have to worry Sakura I'll never let anyone hurt you again" Sasuke vows sitting down next to me and I smile "Thanks Sasuke" I hug him quickly before pulling away "I heard that Itachi and Shisui were assigned your bodyguards" he says suddenly and I nod.

"Anyways Sasuke I think I'm going to head back to sleep" I tell him stretching and standing up "Sleep well then Sakura" he murmurs once I'm halfway out his door "This way Sakura-san" Itachi's voice speaks up from in front of me and I jerk back in surprise before following along behind him.

"Do ALL Uchiha's do that to their guests" I grumble under my breath softly "Not necessarily" Itachi chuckles softly and I stare at him "Ok then" I sigh "Here this is the room you'll be staying in" he points to the door "Oh well night then Itachi-san" I whisper goodnight before entering the room and laying on the bed drifting off into sleep.

(The Next Day)

"Wake up Sakura-chan" a voice calls out and I groan "Go away" before turning in the bed "That's not up for discussion" the voice says sternly and I sit upright blearily "I'm awake" I slur still half asleep "Good then be ready with in the hour" the woman says exiting the room.

-30 minutes later-

I finally make my way down the stairs with thirty minutes to spare "Look who finally woke up" Mikoto says pleasantly and I stare at her in shock before shaking my head and sitting down next to Sasuke like the night before "I take it you got the morning wake up call" Sasuke whispers and I nod.

"Try waking up early and you won't have that" Sasuke chuckles softly grinning and I nod again "I'll try to remember that" I murmur back to him wide-eyed before eating breakfast "Alright Sakura-san" Itachi says standing in front me the moment I stand up and I grin "I'm ready" I tell him.

"Hey what's going on" Sasuke asks looking between myself and Itachi and I turn to him "Itachi and Shisui are going to train me to become stronger" I explain and he nods "Well good luck then those two are monsters" he grins widely before dodging Itachi and escaping upstairs.

"Damn that boy" Itachi curses quietly before exiting through the front door quickly "What's the hurry Itachi" I ask "If either mother or father catches us cursing with in the house we are punished" he responds quickening his pace and bypasses Shisui who follows along behind us at a slower pace.

"What's the hurry Sakura-chan" Shisui asks now standing next to me "Itachi cursed in the house" I whisper to him and Shisui gasps "He didn't" he grins and I smile "He did I heard it myself" I tell him "Alright that's enough" Itachi stops and separates Shisui from me and he pouts.

"Itachi you're a big meanie" Shisui whines sticking his tongue out childishly only to dodge Itachi's punch and laugh loudly "Missed me" he calls running away from Itachi before stopping several yards ahead when he realizes Itachi wasn't chasing after him like he thought he would.

"I'm not wasting my energy on you today seeing as how we have to train Sakura-san" Itachi shrugs smiling at Shisui with a smile that basically says 'Later however will be when I get you' and Shisui looks away in fear edging away from Itachi cautiously and gulping.

"Hehe you'd take it easy on me right" Shisui asks but when all Itachi does is remain silent Shisui groans "Now I've done it" he smacks his face before speeding ahead and into the forest "You don't have to be so harsh Itachi" I tell him now walking along beside him.

"I know but he doesn't need to know that" Itachi shrugs as if this was a regular occurrence and I stare at him in surprise "Ahahaha" I laugh hard clutching my stomach and nearly rolling around on the ground while Itachi rolls his eyes in mock annoyance but smiling.

"Are you finished" he asks once I calm down and I nod wiping the tears and following along behind him once more to the forest where Shisui was already waiting "What took you guys so long" Shisui stomps his foot on the ground childishly and Itachi looks at him in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Itachi" he grumbles before becoming serious "Once we start Sakura there is no turning back after this" Shisui says turning to me suddenly and unexpectedly "I understand and I'm prepared to take the plunge" I answer seriously and both nod in understanding.

"First Sakura is the physical training so each day we want you to run 20 laps around the village 50 pushups, 50 sit ups, punches, kicks, and practicing your aim using as little chakra as necessary while wearing these 30 pound weights" Itachi finishes handing me the weights 'What the hell is this are they trying to kill us' Inner screeches.

'It's possible but remember we are prepared to do anything and everything to get stronger' I point out putting on the weights stretching my muscles to adjust "Now get started on those laps" Shisui orders and I nod taking off going slowly after first but by the last laps I'm practically dying.

"Are you finished Sakura-san" Itachi asks once I trudge through the forest after finishing the last lap "With the laps yes" I pant out clutching my side "Good then get started on those pushups" he says turning away from me and I drop to the ground to get started on them.

Once finished I move to lay on my back body screaming in protest and go through the sit ups that were given to me before standing up exhausted but knowing that there were still more to do I move over to the straw dummy and punch it until my arms are exhausted before kicking it repeatedly.

By the time I start on throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles the sun is starting to go down and I groan in protest "Well done for your first day Sakura-chan" Shisui compliments "But from here on out it's only going to get worse" he finishes turning on his heel and speeding through the forest.

"Come on Sakura-san you must be starving by now" Itachi says holding out his hand and I take it allowing him to pull me up to my feet "Hey Itachi can I take the weights off" I ask and he shakes his head and I nod "Understood" finally after 20 minutes we make it back to the house.

"Welcome back Itachi dear and Sakura-chan" Mikoto greets before her eyes widen "What on earth have you done to the poor girl" she frowns pulling me along behind her up the stairs and into the bathroom "Take a bath you poor child and then come eat dinner" she says practically slamming the door.

I peel my clothes off before easing my way into the steaming water sighing in content as the heat soothes my aching muscles 'You know tomorrow your body is gonna be screaming in agony' Inner pipes up mockingly 'I know Inner' I snap relaxing in the water for several more moments.

'Geez Saku-chan' Inner sighs before disappearing 'I'm sorry Inner I just need to get stronger' I call out to her softly but again she does not answer with that the bath is no longer appealing and I ease myself out of the water and put on the clothes that I had brought in with me before making my way back down the stairs.

The minute I sit down next to Sasuke he begins questioning me "So how was your first day training with Itachi and Shisui" he whispers "Well I'll say I'm sufficiently sore" I mutter under my breath eating quietly "I'll help with dishes Mikoto-san" I tell her standing when she does so and start to gather dishes along side her.

"That's alright Sakura-chan" she replies kindly and I shake my head "If I'm going to stay here I'm going to help out I won't be what some people call a free-loader I'd rather earn my meals than expect them to be given to me" I smile shyly at her when she grins widely "Very well then Sakura-chan" she nods.

With that out of the way I follow her into the kitchen and as she washes I rinse and dry and soon enough we have all the dishes sparkling clean and put away once more "That went way quicker than usual" Mikoto murmurs hugging me tightly and I hear my back crack at the pressure.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I" she asks and I shake my head "No it was just a little uncomfortable" I tell her raising my hands to let her know that I was alright and that there was no harm done "If your sure" Mikoto smiles "I'm sure" I tell her before bidding her goodnight and heading upstairs for bed.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke whispers from within his room as I pass his door and I pause mid-step "What Sasuke" I ask "Goodnight" he calls and I return the words before continuing on my way to the bedroom laying down on the bed and instantly falling asleep utterly exhausted from a day of training.


End file.
